Le Journal
by Ms Puddle
Summary: L'Oncle William avait donné à Candy un journal relié en cuir quand elle étudiait au Collège Royal de Saint Paul. Candy avait librement exprimé ses sentiments pour Terry, mais ce journal s'est retrouvé plus tard entre les mains de l'Oncle William. Des mois après que Candy ait découvert qui était l'Oncle William, quelles raisons l'ont poussé à restituer ce journal à Candy?
1. Chapitre 1

**Avertissement** : Candy Candy et tous les personnages appartiennent à Kyoko Mizuki ; les images à Yumiko Igarashi et l'animé à Toei Animation.

**Note** : Mizuki a présenté le journal intime de Candy dans "Candy Candy Final Story" (CCFS, publié en 2010). Il prenait place sur son bureau de travail dans sa chambre du dortoir du Collège Royal de Saint-Paul. C'était un cadeau de l'oncle William. Dans ce journal, Candy s'exprimait librement, entre autre sur ses sentiments profonds envers Terry. Plus tard, ce journal s'est à nouveau retrouvé entre les mains de l'oncle William, Candy désirant que celui-ci comprenne les raisons de sa décision de quitter le Collège de Londres.

A travers mes correspondances avec une de mes lectrices, admiratrice dévouée d'Albert désirant garder l'anonymat, j'ai été inspirée par sa perception de ce journal. J'ai donc écrit cette courte histoire en laissant libre cours à mon imagination sur les raisons qui ont poussé Albert à retourner à Candy son journal intime. J'ai bâti mon histoire à partir des différentes lettres présentes dans CCFS et la version manga. Certaines parties du texte peuvent porter à contreverse ; vous n'avez pas à être d'accord avec moi. Il y a également certains regroupements avec mes autres courtes histoires. Ceux-ci sont nécessaires afin de bien comprendre l'histoire.

Si vous remarquez quelque erreur que ce soit, s'il vous plaît n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part afin que j'effectue les corrections nécessaires. Si vous appréciez votre lecture, j'aimerais lire vos commentaires et soyez libres de m'écrire dans la langue de votre choix.

Enfin, j'aimerais exprimer ma plus sincère gratidude à cette fan d'Albert, qui m'a non seulement inspiré mais qui a également révisé mon brouillon. Cette histoire n'aurait pas existé sans ses précieux commentaires.

Merci beaucoup, Marylou 97 et Antlay, pour traduire de l'anglais vers le français!

-Ms Puddle

**LE JOURNAL **

Chapitre 1

Le soleil d'après-midi inonde actuellement mon bureau, illuminant les larges et grandes fenêtres, un ensemble d'ouverture de style à la française menant à une grande terrasse. L'été approche à grands pas. C'est un autre très beau dimanche où règne un ciel bleu parsemé de quelques nuages. Je suis cependant accaparé par mon ennuyeuse routine quotidienne qui consiste à compulser des piles d'epais documents qui ont pris place sur mon bureau d'ébène.

Je m' étire longuement en ne faisant aucun effort pour retenir un bâillement. Puis je m'appuie à nouveau sur le dossier de ma chaise tout en regardant fixement à l'extérieur. La tentation de prendre un petit répit est forte ; je pourrais ainsi oublier un peu le travail et sortir afin de profiter du grand air. Je suis malheureusement confiné ici. Je dois reviser tous les rapports de fin de saison avant de partir pour São Paulo demain.

Poussant un soupir d'épuisement, je ferme les yeux en me massant les tempes, les coudes appuyés sur mon bureau. Je ne devrais pas me plaindre Après tout, j'ai passé la majeure partie de ma vie à échapper à mes responsabilités. Quand j'ai retrouvé la mémoire l'an dernier, j'ai finalement fait la paix avec moi- même et accepté le rôle qui m'etait destiné au sein de ma famille. Les moments difficiles par lesquels je suis passé après l'accident de train en Italie, m'ont enseigné une bonne leçon, sachant que certaines personnes, en particulier ma tante et mon assistant personnel George, ont souffert de mes agissements égoïstes et impulsifs lorsque je sejournais en Afrique.

En fait, ceci m'a pratiquement coûté la vie. Si je n'étais pas tombé sur Candy à l'hôpital où elle travaillait à ce moment là, je serais mort dans la misère et le désespoir sans connaître ma véritable identité.

En parlant de Candy, comment occupe t'elle habituellement son temps les dimanches? En gambadant avec les enfants sous le soleil? Elle me manque beaucoup malgré qu'elle soit récemment venue à Chicago pour célébrer avec nous son anniversaire en amenant avec elle les enfants de la Maison de Pony. C'était mon idée de tous les inviter à séjourner avec nous, ce qui a sans aucun doute causé beaucoup de maux de tête à ma tante.

Je me mets à rire en me rappelant les mots ecrits par Candy dans une de ses lettres dans laquelle elle se prenait pour une sorcière. Elle réclamait ma présence en ce grand jour.

'_...Oui, l'anniversaire d'une certaine personne !_

_Eh bien, je jette un sort sur le Prince des Collines !_

_ala hela bla bla gela gola boone !_

_En ce jour tu viendras à la Maison de Pony pour voir "la fille qui est jolie, peu importe si elle pleure ou sourit ! Ton cadeau pour cette fille est "ton congé" ! Pour passer beaucoup de temps avec elle et discuter encore et encore avec_

_elle !_

_Je pense que maintenant tu es enchanté...'_

Elle ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point son souhait d'anniversaire était important pour moi. Au lieu de demander des bijoux, des robes exquises ou peu importe ce qu'une demoiselle de son âge peut souhaiter comme cadeau d'anniversaire, elle voulait ma présence afin que je puisse discuter encore et encore avec elle. Sa franchise m'a touché droit au coeur de façon indescriptible.

En fait, bien avant de recevoir sa lettre, j'avais travaillé durement à préparer ses cadeaux et je prévoyais de passer du temps avec elle le jour de son anniversaire. J'avais donc essayé de faire en sorte que je puisse prendre un jour de congé mais les circonstances n'étaient pas en ma faveur.

Pourtant, bien qu'elle ait fait tout ce chemin, à demande jusqu'à Chicago, je n'ai pu passer que très peu de temps avec elle à cause de mon horaire de travail effréné. Elle était en extase lorsqu'elle a vu le fruit de mes efforts, la chambre rénovée spécialement pour elle avec des meubles en bois faits à la main. Sa réaction euphorique m'a donné une grande satisfaction. Mon travail ardu et mes nuits blanches avaient porté ses fruits.

"Candy, ce n'est pas tout. J'ai quelque chose d'autre à te montrer. Elle m'a donc suivi dans la cour derrière les écuries. Elle y retrouvait ses vieux amis, César et Cléopatre, les chevaux dont elle prenait soin lorsqu'elle travaillait pour les Leagan. Elle était stupéfaite et émue aux larmes.

Malheureusement, j'ai dû avec regret, lui faire part des raisons pour lesquelles je devais quitter sa réception d'anniversaire. Je devais partir pour un court voyage d'affaires afin de régler des questions urgentes. "George m'attends au siège, il faut que je parte, Candy, lui ai-je dit quand nous étions seuls, à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

Elle leva les yeux vers moi et ne prit pas la peine de cacher sa déception, en demandant : "Maintenant? Si tôt?"

Je fis tristement un signe de tête et posais mes lèvres sur son front, en disant : "Joyeux anniversaire, Candy, Je te souhaite un merveilleux moment entouré de tes amis."

Elle s'efforça de me sourire. "Je te remercie pour tes cadeaux, Albert," dit-elle, à peine plus qu'un murmure.

Candy voulait évidemment ma présence, pas mes cadeaux. A mon grand désarroi, j'étais la personne qui l' a bouleversée en ce jour spécial. Cependant c'était l'une de ces choses que j'aimais à son sujet. Elle me faisait confiance et ne me cachait jamais ses émotions, à la différence des gens avec qui j'avais grandi, qui souvent mettaient en place des masques, de peur d'être vulnérables. Néanmoins sa réponse me fit sentir coupable, ce qui me rappelait qu'elle avait répondu à mon invitation en me disant : _'Je me réjouis de te rencontrer à Chicago!'_

Cependant, je n'avais pas d'autre choix. "Vous êtes les bienvenus, mais je suis désolé, je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps."

Puis je me suis efforcé de me détourner d'elle, mais elle s' ecriait, "Attends moi mon prince !" Ensuite elle se jeta sur moi et me serra très fort, ce qui me ramenait aux doux souvenirs, spécialement aux nombreuses étreintes chaleureuses que nous avions partagés dans le passé, surtout quand j'étais amnésique.

En refermant mes bras autour de son corps menu pour respirer son doux parfum, il me semblait qu'il y avait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas enlacé comme ça. Je me sentais de nouveau complet avec elle dans mes bras. Elle posa sa tête sur ma poitrine, laissant échapper un long soupir et implorant, "Albert s'il te plaît, promets moi de ne pas trop travailler, d'accord?"

Puis elle s'éloigna de moi s'étirant le cou, afin de me regarder droit dans les yeux. Quelque chose s'agitait en moi quand je la regardais longuement, m'implorer de son regard étincelant. Comme je souhaitais prolonger un plus longtemps cette étreinte ! A partir de maintenant je ne savais pas quand je reverrais son visage parce qu'elle allait quitter Chicago très bientôt. Pensait-elle la même chose en ce moment? Cependant je chassais ces idées de mon esprit et j'ai répondu avec un petit sourire, en essayant de garder de mon mieux mon timbre de voix, "Bien sûr."

Elle me fit en retour un sourire si éblouissant, que j'ai dû resister pour ne pas la reprendre à nouveau dans mes bras. Comme le temps passait, elle m'avait accompagné le long du chemin menant au portail avant, où mon chauffeur m'attendait patiemment.

Cela m'avait permis de me calmer et avec une expression joyeuse, je lui dit "une fois de plus joyeux anniversaire, Candy et profite de chaque minute de cette journée spéciale

Elle repondit dans un murmure, en baissant les yeux, "Ce n'est pas la même chose sans toi Albert."

Je ne trouvais plus mes mots momentanément. "S'il te plaît écrit moi, Candy." C'est tout ce que je suis parvenu à dire ensuite.

Comme elle hochait la tête, j'ai pris sa main et la serra brièvement avant de me traîner litteralement à la voiture. Lorsque la voiture effectua un virage, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me retourner afin de la regarder et je constatais qu'elle était restée toujours à la même place en nous faisant des signes de la main. Je m'efforcais à détourner le regard, en m'effondrant dans le siège, car j'avais peur d'arrêter la voiture pour courrir vers elle pour la rejoindre.

Juste à ce moment là, quelqu'un frappa très fort à la porte, ce qui me tira de mes souvenirs. Je dis à voix haute, "Entrez !"

Mon assistant personnel, George entra dans mon bureau avec un paquet de lettres dans sa main. J'appuyais une main sur mon front en gemissant : "Non plus de courrier aujourd'hui, George !"

Subtilement ses lèvres formèrent un léger sourire, quand il les déposait sur mon bureau. En s'inclinant, il dit, "Monsieur William, celles-ci se sont égarées plus tôt. Je suis navré de cet oubli. Je crois que vous aurez besoin d'un peu de temps afin de les parcourir, donc je reviendrai plus tard pour discuter avec vous du plan stratégique de notre prochain voyage prévu demain. Maintenant, s'il vous plaît excusez-moi."

Sa remarque au sujet de ces lettres piqua ma curiosité, mais il n'y avait rien d'inhabituel jusqu'à que j'arrive à la dernière. Je reconnus tout de suite son écriture et j'étais impatient de l'ouvrir.

'_Cher Albert, _

_Albert, Albert, Albert !_

_Oh? Je ne vais pas t'appeler si fort encore et encore. Tu dis que tu m'entends?_

_Mais je suis si heureuse, si heureuse que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de t'appeler encore et encore... _

_Albert, je te remercie !_

…'

Un sourire de bonheur prit place sur mon visage. Candy semblait si heureuse, si insouciante, c'est presque comme si je pouvais entendre sa voix en ce moment, appelant impatiemment mon nom à plusieurs reprises. Il n'y avait rien d'autre au monde qui pouvait me remonter le moral comme elle le faisait.

Alors que je continuais à lire sa lettre, il était réconfortant de savoir qu'elle était heureuse de son anniversaire ici à Chicago, mais comme je le soupconnais, elle se plaignait de moi. Je pouvais facilement l' imaginer pinçant ses lèvres en boudant en écrivant ceci :

'_..._

_Mais il me semble que mon sort n'ait pas eu beaucoup d'effet. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour parler avec toi._

_Tu avais l'air très occupé... Je m'inquiète de ta santé. _

_M. Martin dit également que tu ne devrais pas trop te surmener tu sais?_

_Est ce que l'amnésie peut revenir. Je me le demande...Je ne le souhaite plus jamais._

_...'_

Puis elle continuait et parlait de l'époque où nous avions vécu ensemble dans l'appartement. Ces jours étaient incontestablement les plus heureux de ma vie, bien que étant sans le sou et amnésique. De sa propre initiative, elle avait pris soin de moi, malgré ses problèmes personnels à régler. Elle ne m'a jamais fait ressentir que j'étais un fardeau pour elle et je ne cesserai jamais de me rappeler sa bonté pour moi.

'_...Je n'oublierai jamais vos mots - nous allons tout partager l'un et l'autre.'_

Je soupirais profondément alors. Je me demande parfois ce qui serait arrivé si je lui avais révélé ma véritable identité beaucoup plus tôt, soit avant mon accident de train ou juste après avoir retrouvé ma mémoire.

Pour résumé quand j'ai réalisé que j'étais inconsciemment tombé amoureux de ma fille adoptive, je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à lui dire la vérité, pleinement conscient que ma guérison entraînerait la fin de notre arrangement de vie commune. De plus, elle était incontestablement encore sur la voie du rétablissement, son coeur brisé depuis sa rupture avec Terry, qui lui aussi éprouvait toujours du chagrin et du déni selon les quotidiens et les journaux. Alors naturellement, elle n'était pas prête pour un nouvel amour et probablement que la dernière chose qu'elle voulait dans sa vie était que son tuteur soit amoureux d'elle. Même si je ne lui avait pas avoué mes sentiments, en me révélant comme son père adoptif, j'aurai pu risquer de perdre son amitié pour toujours.

Par conséquent, en cachant mon rétablissement, cela m'a permis de rester à ses côtés et j'ai continué à me comporter comme son grand frère, la soutenant du mieux que je pouvais. Je lui ai même proposé que nous devrions tout partager l'un avec l'autre, autant les choses douloureuses que heureuses. Je le voulais de tout mon coeur. Au fil des jours, mon amour pour elle s'approfondit de plus en plus même si je me débattais constamment avec moi - même, me posant toujours la même question, _qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec elle?_ qui conduisait toujours à la même réponse, _attendre et voir_.

Des mois s'étaient écoulés et un soir je me suis rendu compte par hasard, que nos voisins avaient découvert que je n'étais pas son frère, et j'ai pris une mauvaise décision. J'ai choisi de fuir, de disparaître de sa vie sans lui dire toute la vérité, brisant ma propre promesse de tout partager avec elle. Depuis ce temps, je ne compte même plus le nombre de fois où j'ai regretté cette décision.

Je ne pouvais pas prévoir que mon absence la rendrait aussi malheureuse. Mais le destin nous a réuni à nouveau, à cause du caprice du Neil. Naturellement, elle était plus que bouleversée d'apprendre ma véritable identité mais elle était aussi exaspérée. Je ne pouvais pas lui reprocher à ce moment là, d 'évacuer sa frustration envers moi. Tout en sachant que j'avais retrouvé ma mémoire depuis ma lettre d'adieu, elle n'avait pas cessé de penser à moi et s'inquiétait beaucoup à mon sujet, entraînant de nombreuses nuits blanches.

Peu de temps après être intervenu pour annuler ses fiançailles forcées, elle est venue un jour me faire part de son désir de retourner vivre à la maison Pony. Cela m'a ouvert les yeux ; si je ne faisais rien à notre propos, la distance qui nous séparait, ne ferait qu'augmenter avec le temps. Ainsi je me suis décidé à lui révèler mon dernier secret. A mon grand soulagement quand je me suis rendu sur le chemin de la colline de Pony lui avouer que j'étais son prince des collines, elle était réceptive et pleurait des larmes de joie, malgré le fait qu'elle était profondément stupéfaite.

Pendant ce temps j'entends des oiseaux gazouiller de l'autre côté des fenêtres. M'invitent-ils à me rendre à l'extérieur? Je me leve de ma chaise, et je me dirige lentement vers le divan à l'autre coin de la pièce, afin de terminer la lecture de la lettre de Candy. Cependant, ce qui suit, me pris totalement au depourvu.

'_J'espérais que tu allais bientôt retrouver la mémoire, mais d'autre part je pensais également que ce n'était pas si mal après tout de vivre avec toi comme frère et soeur... Maintenant je suis ta fille adoptive !_

_En fait, dois-je t'appeler "Père?"_

_Par ailleurs, quand as-tu retrouvé la mémoire?_

_..._

_Ta belle fille adoptive'_

"Quoi? Père et fille?" Je m'exclame horrifié et aussitôt je me precipite à la porte, je l'ouvre d'un coup, et je me retrouve face à mon assistant personnel, tout étonné. Apparemment il s' apprêtait à frapper à la porte, car sa main était toujours levée. Il était revenu mais je n'étais absolument pas d'humeur à planifier les affaires. Donc je lui dis : "George, j'ai besoin d'air frais. Je vais revenir."

Sans attendre une réponse de sa part, je sortis du manoir avec hâte même si je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je voulais faire. Je savais que je n'étais pas en mesure de me concentrer sur le travail à l'heure actuelle. Ce qui me revenait toujours en tête, était la question de Candy, _'... dois-je t' appeler "Père"?'_

Maintenant qu'elle me le demandait franchement, une question légitime en effet, je ne pouver plus l'esquiver. Notre relation adoptive était assez compliquée maintenant, sinon absurde ou ambiguë. Pour être honnête, je ne savais pas vraiment qui j'étais pour elle non plus. Tout d'abord nous ne nous comportions certainement pas comme père et fille. Depuis le jour où Candy a réalisé que j'étais son prince, nous avions échangé des lettres. Depuis elle m'avait, presque tout dit sur elle, et c'était à mon tour de lui montrer que je lui faisais confiance. Je lui avait donné des réponses détaillées à ses questions à mon propos, y compris les douleurs liées à mon enfance et à ma jeunesse, les personnes et des évènements significatifs de mon passé ainsi que les aspects importants de ma vie actuelle. Dans mes lettres, j'ai été également honnête et sincère à propos de mes sentiments, excepté que je ne lui ai jamais parlé de mon amour pour elle. Par conséquent je crois que chacune de nos lettres nous a rapprochés l'un et l'autre et que nous sommes maintenant plus que de simples amis.

Pour le moment, je me dirigeais inconsciemment droit aux écuries. Une fois à l'intérieur, j'installais la selle sur mon cheval préféré sans prendre la peine de me changer. En quelques minutes, je me dirigeais à cheval vers la forêt, espérant que cette promenade me ferait oublier les problèmes qui tourmentaient actuellement mon esprit, même pour un court instant.

En peu de temps, j'arrivais de l'autre côté du lac d'où je pouvais voir au loin la résidence principale des Ardlay. Sachant que je n'avais pas ménagé mon pauvre cheval, je descendais afin de le laissait se reposer. Pendant qu'il broutait un peu d'herbe, je m'assis près de la rive en admirant le lac. J'etais plus que heureux d'être venu ici. La sérénité des alentours apaisait mon âme lasse et la vue spectaculaire libéré mon esprit.

Tout en réfléchissant à la façon de répondre aux questions de Candy à la fin de sa lettre, ses mots dans une réponse précédente surgirent de mon esprit. Elle m'avait promis de ne plus jamais m'appeler "Grand-papa" à nouveau. Elle avait également affirmé qu'elle ne me laisserait plus tout supporter parce qu'elle sentait que j'étais devenu beaucoup plus proche d'elle. Alors pourquoi me demandait -elle si elle devait m'appeler "père" maintenant.

Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas mon histoire avec Candy, c'est en fait une question ridicule. A propement parlé je suis son père, alors pourquoi suis-je incapable de lui donner une réponse simple et affirmative? Mais si je le fais, cela signifie que j'accepte mon rôle de tuteur dans sa vie, qui est sans aucun doute contre ma volonté. Mais comment réagira t'elle si je lui dis "non". Ou plutôt comment souhaiterais- je qu'elle reagisse?

De plus, elle m'a demandé quand j'ai exactement retrouvé ma mémoire, ce qui implique qu'elle voudrait savoir depuis combien de temps je lui ai caché mon rétablissement et peut être pourquoi j'ai choisi de le faire.

J'eus l'envie soudaine d'aller nager dans le lac. Il faisait très chaud et l'eau semblait aussi bleu que le ciel au dessus de ma tête. En fait, cette zone isolée avec de grands arbres et buissons était mon refuge favori après le décès de ma soeur bien - aimée, Rosemary. Chaque fois que je me sentais déprimé ou troublé, je venais nager dans cette partie du lac et souvent je me sentais beaucoup mieux après.

Cependant au lieu de plonger dans l'eau comme je le faisais habituellement, j'hésitais à ce moment là, même si il n'y avait personne aux alentours. Je retirais plutôt mes souliers et mes chaussettes, je remontais mon pantalon et je trempais mes pieds dans le lac, dont l'eau avait été chauffée toute la journée par le soleil éclatant. J'avancais un peu dans l'eau et la douce brise caressait mon visage. Je fermais les yeux afin de savourer ce moment de paix, en soupirant de satisfaction. La tension physique accumulée par le travail intense au cours de ces derniers mois se dissipait progressivement. Juste à ce moment, j'endendis une voix familière derrière moi, "Temps splendide, n'est-ce pas, Monsieur William ?"

Je me retournais et je voyais George qui était à une portée de voix. J'étais étonné mais pas surpris. Il me connaissait par coeur et était pour moi bien plus qu'un assistant personnel. Aussi loin que je me souvienne, il avait été mon ami le plus fidèle, toujours de bon conseil et compréhensif.

En fait les derniers mots de mon père avant de mourir ont été de demander à George de veiller sur moi. Comme je n'avais jamais réellement connu mon père, George représentait pour moi une figure paternelle, tout comme Rosemary était une mère pour moi.

"George, je suis stressé." Sur ce, je portais à nouveau mon attention sur ce magnifique lac.

Il se tenait à distance, sans dire un mot. Bien que je n'avais pas envie de parler à quelqu'un à ce moment là, j'appréciais tout de même sa compagnie. Quelques moments de silence plus tard, il se racla distinctement la gorge. En réponse, je lui jetais simplement un regard puis il me dit : "Quelque chose dans la lettre de Mlle Candice vous a sûrement contrarié, Monsieur William."

Un petit rire amer s'echappa de ma gorge. George était extrêmement doué dans sa faculté à deviner intuitivement les pensées des gens, surtout les miennes. Après tout, il me connaissait pratiquement depuis toute ma vie, il devait donc percevoir qu'en ce moment je souffrais intérieurement.

Inutile de le mentionner, George avait su lire en moi, peu de temps après l'avoir contacté l'an dernier, en lui expliquant la raison de ma longue absence causée par mon amnésie. Il avait dû percevoir que mes sentiments envers ma fille adoptive avait radicalement changé, même s'il n'avait fait aucun commentaire concernant ma décision de continuer à vivre avec Candy.

Après l'avoir quitté et de retour à la maison, j'ai agi comme si rien ne s'était passé, dissimulant mon angoisse en public, mais souffrant horriblement dans l'intimité. Mais plus tard, lorsque Candy fut forcée de se fiancer avec Neil, George a ecouté son instinct et a désobéi à mes ordres, lui indiquant où trouver son Oncle William à Lakewood.

Ainsi grâce à George, j'ai pu me retrouver avec Candy, et par hasard, le lendemain, j'ai vu son dessin enfantin. Elle avait essayé de dessiner mon portrait parce qu'elle voulait partir à ma recherche après ma disparition. J'ai tellement aimé ce dessin que je l'ai affiché dans mon bureau ; mon assistant personnel habituellement peu expressif avait commenté ce dessin le plus sérieusement du monde "Cela pourrait être un chef d'oeuvre hors de prix."

Je n'avais donc aucun doute que George comprenait ce contre quoi je luttais depuis des mois et des mois. Malgré tout, pour certaines raisons, je ne lui avait jamais confié quoi que ce soit concernant mon amour envers Candy. Lui non plus n'avait jamais abordé le sujet avant aujourd'hui. Alors que je cherchais comment répondre à sa question, il me demanda discrètement : "Envisagez - vous d'écrire à Mlle Candice avant notre départ demain pour São Paulo?"

Je lachais un soupir d'appréhension et à ce moment je me decidais à m'ouvrir, "Je ne sais pas quoi écrire...sans blesser mes propres sentiments..."

Il haussa les sourcils à ma franchise et je continuais : "Elle m'a demandé si elle devait m'appeler 'père' et c'est comme si un couteau m'avait transpercé le coeur quand j'ai lu la façon dont elle terminait sa lettre, en s'adressant aussi comme ma fille adoptive. Je ne pense pas qu'elle voulait me provoquer et c'est peut-être même une plaisanterie mais je ne peux pas le prendre à la légère en ce moment.

Ses lèvres se crisperent pendant une fraction de seconde et George était apparemment à court de mots, ce qui se produisait rarement. Aucun de nous ne pouvez nier le fait que j'avais adopté Candy il y a déjà longtemps et il était celui qui avait exécuté ma demande.

Puis je murmurais d'un ton songeur :"Je souhaiterais pouvoir reporter ce long voyage d'affaires et me rendre à la maison de Pony pour parler face à face avec Candy. Cependant, que vais je lui dire?"

Si je lui dis que je l'aime, quelle sera sa réaction? Va t-elle fondre en larmes ou s'écrouler de rire? Est-il possible qu'elle n'ait jamais cessé de me considérer comme son frère? Elle mentionne dans sa lettre que ce n'était pas si mal de vivre avec moi en tant que frère, et soeur, aussi veut - elle que nous revenions à ce stade? J'espère que non. Ou pire encore, a t-elle commencé à me considérer comme son tuteur?

Après mûre réflexion, George retrouva son sang-froid et commenta pensivement, "Monsieur William, je pense qu'il est temps de s'aventurer dans l'eau."

Ne pouvant saisir ce qu'il venait de me dire, je soulevais un sourcil d'un air interrogateur et je lui demandais : "Que voulez vous dire George?"

"Qu'est ce qui vous a fait hésiter avant? Vous avez toujours aimé nager Monsieur William."

Après un autre petit rire amer, je trouvais une excuse valable : "Je ne suis plus le même homme... avec tous ces fardeaux qui pèsent sur moi aujourd'hui."

Puis je sortis de l'eau afin de m'approcher de lui et il me répondit en me regardant : "Il faut parfois prendre des risques... pour sortir de sa zone de confort."

Je restais silencieux le temps de comprendre son analogie. Puis il me fit remarquer : "Peut être que Melle Candice veut savoir ce que vous ressentez."

"Comment je me sens à propos de quoi?" Je poursuivais immédiatement, me tenant maintenant à ses côtés.

Son expression était très calme, choisissant soigneusement ses mots. "Quelle est la vraie nature de votre relation avec elle."

Sa réponse directe me frappa comme un coup à la tête. Etait-il vrai qu'elle pose ces questions parce qu'elle était incertaine de notre relation, incertaine de ce que je ressens pour elle ou incertaine d'elle-même?

Je sentis mes sourcils se froncer et je l'entendis ajouter, "Lorsque j'ai ramené Melle Candice de Lakewood après avoir découvert votre véritable identité, elle était folle de joie, Monsieur William. Elle parlait sans arrêt durant tout le chemin du retour vers Chicago, en souriant sans cesse. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi heureuse."

Je me moquais donc de moi même, un petit sourire en coin sur les lèvres : "Parce qu'elle a enfin pu rencontrer le vieil homme mystérieux qui l'a adoptée il y a des années."

Il me regarda imperturbable et quelques secondes plus tard, il prononça de façon mystérieuse "Je crois que vous savez mieux que quiconque qu'il ne s' agit pas là de l'entière vérité, Monsieur William."

Ensuite, il fit une petite révérence et déclara : "S'il vous plait pardonnez moi si je me suis immiscé dans votre vie privée."

"Non, non, pas du tout," je repondis en hochant la tête. "Je devrais plutôt vous remercier pour vos précieux conseils. Je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant que je vous ai parlé."

Mon commentaire provoqua chez lui un doux sourire. Bien que je ne savais pas exactement ce qui se passait entre Candy et moi, il ne faisait aucun doute que notre relation se renforçait encore. Je me sentais profondément lié à elle et elle était la seule femme avec qui je voulais partager ma vie. Donc en tant qu'homme, je devais aller de l'avant, afin de déterminer si elle avait les mêmes sentiments. Pourtant je devais prendre le temps de la reflexion d'abord parce que la dernière chose que je souhaitais, était de la blesser à nouveau. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de faire une autre erreur qui nuirait à notre relation.

D'autre part, George et moi devions nous préparer pour notre important voyage de demain, donc ce n'était pas le bon moment pour réfléchir à ce qu'il fallait faire ensuite avec Candy. Le fait de me noyer dans le travail n'était peut être pas une mauvaise idée pour le moment. Je dis donc à George, "Il n'y a aucun signe de son intention dans sa lettre, George. Maintenant rentrons ensemble. Nous avons des tonnes de travail à faire."

Son expression était un mélange de perplexité et de soulagement mais il hocha la tête en signe de compréhension sans autre commentaire. "Je vous retrouve dans votre bureau plus tard Monsieur William." Donc, il retourna donc à sa voiture de l'autre côté du chemin.

Bien que notre planification stratégique se déroulait bien, en raison de l'énorme quantité de travail et du manque de temps, nous avions pris notre diner dans mon bureau. Nous avons travaillé jusqu'à très tard le soir et George se reposa dans la chambre d'invités qu'il utilise habituellement alors que je me rendais à la chambre des maîtres. Nous devions dormir un peu avant de nous lancer dans la matinée pour un long voyage.

Malheureusement bien qu'étant couché dans mon lit depuis un bon moment, je ne pouvais toujours pas m'endormir. Dès que j'étais seul, je pensais automatiquement à la lettre de Candy, et ma tête était remplie de point d'interrogation sur son état d'esprit quand elle m'écrivait.

Elle avait commencé sa lettre avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme, me remerciant pour mes cadeaux et parlant de diverses autres sujets. Qu'est ce qui l'amenait à me demander la façon dont elle devait s'adresser à moi? Est ce qu'elle plaisantait? Ou George avait-il raison en pensant qu'elle était confuse ou même perturbée et tenait à ce que je clarifie mon rôle envers elle?

Après m'être tourné et retourné dans mon lit pendant un moment, la lumière brumeuse précédent l'aube, commençait à pénétrer ma chambre et je me rendais compte qu'il était inutile d'essayer de dormir maintenant. Je ne devais pas la faire attendre plus longtemps, aussi je me glissa hors du lit et je m'assis dans un coin pour lui écrire ma réponse. Après avoir chiffonné plusieurs feuilles de papier, j'étais enfin satisfait de ma courte lettre, même si j' avais répondu seulement qu'à sa première question.

'_Candy, _

_Permet moi d'exprimer brièvement mon mécontentement. Ne m'avais tu pas promis que tu ne me laisserais pas tout supporter, encore une fois?_

_"Père"! et "belle fille adoptive" tu as dit !_

_Oui, tu es belle. Peut - être (tu boudes?). En effet tu es ma fille adoptive. _

_Je l'avais oublié ! Cela m'a surpris moi-même, si jeune et encore célibataire, j'ai une fille adopive. "Fille adoptive" ces mots me sont également insupportables. Même si tu ne t'en rends pas compte, je suis sensible. (S'il te plait, ne ris pas)_

_Maintenant je pars pour São Paulo. Je t'ecrirai à nouveau quand je serais arrivé. _

_S'il te plait dis le aux enfants de la maison de Pony : "C'est ce que doit faire un père adoptif."_

_Père adoptif !_

_Zut, je l'ai dit moi même... Prends soin de toi ! Salue les enfants de ma part !_

_Albert'_

Ai-je vraiment oublié le fait que je sois son tuteur. Si seulement je pouvais. C'était juste ma façon indirecte de dire à Candy de ne pas me le rappeler. En fait chaque fois que cette idée refaisait surface dans mon esprit, je repoussais cette pensée sombre, en m'efforcant de ne pas trop m'y attarder car cela me chagrinait.

La vérité était que pas une seule fois je l'avais traité comme ma fille, et ce même avant mon accident. Candy était une fillette que j'avais voulu aider ; maintenant c'était une femme et j'étais encore célibataire, pour l'amour du ciel ! Cependant je ne voulais pas annuler l'adoption, à moins d'y être contraint. C'est à dire, si elle partageait mon amour. Même si ce n'était pas le cas, je ne l'abandonnerai pas tant que cela ne la dérangeait pas, je voulais faire partie de sa vie, l'aimer à distance comme son supposé père adoptif. Par conséquent, j'avais décidé que peu importe ce qui nous arriverait, je n'allais pas répéter mon erreur de la laisser seule à nouveau.

Alors que j' inserais soigneusement mon mot dans une enveloppe, je me demandais comment Candy se sentirait quand elle la lirait. Serait-elle déçue et se plaindrait-elle "C'est tout?"

Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est le mieux que je puisse faire avant le voyage et je devais réfléchir plus sérieusement avant de lui écrire à nouveau. Au moins, elle verra que je ne veux pas qu'elle me considère comme son père, malgré le fait que je le sois légalement.

Maintenant que le soleil se levait, le mieux était de prendre une douche rapide pour me rafraîchir et de me préparer pour cet ennuyeux voyage d'affaires. George et moi avions tout planifié pour optimiser notre temps en s'arrangeant pour tirer le meilleur parti de ce voyage et j'avais prévu un emploi du temps chargé avant.

Après avoir pris notre petit déjeuner, je me rendis à mon bureau pour prendre mon porte document. Cependant, je réalisais soudainement qu'un des documents importants de ce voyage était manquant. Ne cédant pas à la panique, je mis à fouiller plusieurs tiroirs. Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour le trouver, mais en le prenant, je voyais aussi le journal relié en cuir de Candy à l'intérieur, celui-là même qu'elle avait pris soin de me confier avant de quitter Londres. A l'époque elle désirait que son oncle William le lise, afin qu'il comprenne les raisons qui l'ont poussé à quitter précipitamment le collège Royal de Saint-Paul.

Immédiatement toutes sortes d'images et de souvenirs me revenaient à l'esprit, aussi je fermais le tiroir avec violence, comme si cela pouvait chasser ces pensées dérangeantes. Bien que je restais debout face à mon bureau, mon coeur battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine et je faisais des efforts pour me calmer en respirant profondément.

Etant son tuteur, j'avais lu son journal intime comme elle le souhaitait pendant mon séjour en Afrique, et sa gratidude envers moi était évidente ; ce n'est qu'à la toute dernière page que j'ai pu lire ses raisons de quitter l'école. Des semaines plus tard, j'ai reçu d'autres lettres de Candy par l'intermédiaire de George et l'une d'elles m'apprenait qu'elle avait commencé à étudier dans une école d'infirmière. Par conséquent j'écrivais une lettre à George en lui demandant de passer un message à Candy, lui disant que je respectais sa décision de suivre sa vocation et en lui rappelant qu'elle serait toujours une Ardlay, même si elle voulait être indépendante. [1]

En fait, à cette époque, j'ai été en quelque sorte influencé par les lettres de Candy. Même en Afrique j'étais protégé par des personnes de confiance des Ardlay, de telle façon que je n'avais aucun problème pour trouver un abri ou un emploi. Ils étaient là pour veiller au cas où j'aurais besoin d'aide. L'idée que je ne pouvais rien faire de moi-même me tourmentait constemment. Leur présence ne faisait que me rappeler que je ne pourrais jamais être indépendant et c'est à ce moment-là que je me suis arrangé pour me libérer d'eux. J'ai donc emballé une partie de mes affaires ainsi que le journal et les lettres de Candy et je les ai envoyés aux personnes de confiance des Ardlay en Afrique.

En résumé je savais très bien ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur de ce journal. En plus que de trouver sa voie, Candy se rendait vers l'Amérique pour retrouver quelqu'un de très spécial à ses yeux. Elle avait écrit en tout honnêteté et même maintenant, je me souviens encore clairement la façon dont elle exprimait ses sentiments envers Terry.

Comment pourrais-je l'oublier? Lorsque nous vivions ensemble comme frère et soeur, elle m'avait tout révélé de sa passion pour lui. Je n'avais simplement pas venir le fait qu'eventuellement, je finirais par tomber amoureux d'elle.

C'est à ce moment précis, que j'ai finalement compris ce qui me rendait hésitant à entrer dans le royaume de l'inconnu avec Candy. Jusqu'à présent je n'avais jamais osé la questionner directement, à savoir si elle en avait terminé avec son ancienne relation, même en sachant qu'elle n'était pas restée avec Terry après à Rockstown comme je l'avais prédit. Au fond de moi, je craignais que si j'abordais ce sujet sensible, je perdrai ce qu'il y avait entre elle et moi, nous laissant des cicatrices émotionnelles irréparables.

A cet instant précis, j'entendis frapper doucement sur ma porte grande ouverte. Je rangeais rapidement les documents dans ma serviette et je tournais la tête du côté de George pour lui faire face. "Allons y George. Nous avons un train à prendre."

(A suivre...)

Note :

[1] Dans CCFS, lorsque Candy étudiait à l'ecole d'infirmières, elle avait reçu une lettre de George lui indiquant que Sir William avait reçu plusieurs lettres de sa part. Il respectait ses décisions, y compris ses études à l'école d'infirmières Mary Jane et son souhait de subvenir à ses besoins.

Note de l'auteur :

J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette histoire autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire. Merci encore à cette fan d'Albert qui m'a fait part de ses idées concernant le journal de Candy. Nous croyons toutes les deux qu'Albert a lu son journal intime pendant son séjour en Afrique car Candy avait quitté Londres à l'automne (il y avait des feuilles mortes un peu partout) et elle est retournée à la Maison de Pony un jour d'hiver (il neigeait fortement). Elle a commencé ses études à l'école d'infirmière au printemps et selon le manga, elle a reçu un présent et une note de George autour de son anniversaire en mai, l'informant que Sir William soutenait sa décision. Selon CCFS, Albert avait quitté l'Afrique peu après que la guerre n'éclate (été 1914).

La suite de l'histoire est le fruit de mon imagination. La chronologie dans CCFS porte à confusion, donc j'ai écrit ceci en me basant principalement sur ma propre interprétation de l'épilogue de CCFS. Albert a révélé à Candy qu'il était son prince au printemps après qu'elle soit retournée vivre à la Maison de Pony (notez ceci est différent du manga dans lequel il fait cette révélation le jour où elle retourne à la Maison de Pony). Plus tard la même année, Albert est allé à la Maison de Pony et a emmené Candy à Lakewood.

Pour ceux et celles qui sont familiers avec les lettres de l'épilogue de CCFS, vous aurez sûrement remarqué que j'ai reformulé certaines phrases afin de les rendre plus cohérentes. Aussi Candy l'appelait toujours Albert-san, mais j'ai simplement utilisé Albert. Si vous voulez lire la traduction de ces lettres par les fans, s' il vous plait n'hésitez pas à me contacter. Je vous fournirai les liens avec plaisir. (Note de la traductrice : j'ai trouvé très peu de ces traductions en francais ; j'ai donc traduit directement les textes inclus dans l'histoire. Si quelqu'un possède ces lettres en français, veuillez s' il vous-plait m'en faire part afin que je puisse les corriger si nécessaire. Merci).

Mes remerciements à vous tous. Merci pour votre soutien.


	2. Chapitre 2

Merci beaucoup, Marylou97 et Antlay, pour traduire de l'anglais vers le français!

-Ms Puddle

**Chapitre 2**

Comme nous voyagions avec nos partenariats d'affaires, nous n'avions pas beaucoup de temps libre et le travail était inévitable. Quand nous sommes arrivés à São Paulo après plusieurs jours de voyage à bord d'un paquebot parti de New-York, nous avions réunions sur réunions avec des partenaires d'affaires locaux. George était encore une fois extrêmement digne de confiance et compétent et j'ai beaucoup appris de son expérience. En plus de cela, ce qui m' étonnait le plus c'est que je commençais vraiment à aimer le travail.

Après notre dernière réunion de ce soir, je suggérais que nous retournions à notre hotel à pied, car il était seulement qu'à quelques pâtés de maison. Cependant, on ne s' attendait pas à ce qu'il fasse aussi froid.

"Il doit faire chaud à la maison et ici l'hiver vient tout juste de commencer," je faisais remarquer à George, en tirant le col de ma veste afin de me protéger de l'air frais du soir.

Avec un demi sourire, il repondit : "Oui… Il semble qu'il va faire encore plus froid demain."

En continuant notre chemin, j' aperçus exposé dans une vitrine, un très élégant manteau d'hiver, vert pâle. "George, attendez moi une minute".

Je m ' arrêtais pour le regarder de plus près, me rappelant le jour où j'avais acheté un manteau de printemps à Candy à Rockstown, dans une tentative pour la ramener vers Terry. A ce moment là une idée me vient à l'esprit. Si j'ai eu le courage et le coeur de faire ça pour elle à l'époque, pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas le faire maintenant? Ce qui m'importe le plus, c'est son bonheur, non?

Cependant le magasin était fermé depuis longtemps, je dis à George, "S'il vous plaît, rappelez moi de venir acheter ceci plus tard."

Il hocha la tête et repondit : "Ca ira très bien à Melle Candice. Ça lui fera un beau souvenir. "

Tout comme les nuits précédentes, il était déjà bien après minuit lorsque j'avais un peu de temps de libre dans ma chambre d'hôtel. Cependant ce soir j'avais envie d'écrire à Candy, car il était probable qu'elle avait déjà reçu ma brève réponse. En fait chaque fois que j'avais des moments de solitude pendant ce voyage d'affaires, je réfléchissais souvent à la façon de répondre à ses questions dans sa lettre précédente, donc j'avais juste besoin de mettre mes pensées par écrit. Par conséquent je n'avais pas trop de difficulté à écrire cette fois.

'_Chère belle (peut - être__?__) Candy,_

_Je suis maintenant à l'hôtel à __São Paulo__. Il est un peu plus de deux heures du matin. Enfin j'ai un peu de temps pour moi._

_Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais bien. _

_Je prends vraiment plaisir à travailler ces temps-ci._

_Je pense que je dois avoir du sang de mon père William qui coule dans mes veines._

_Je suis content que tu ais aimé ton anniversaire. Je suppose que tu as également apprécier la fête__!_

_Je suis désolé d'avoir dû te laisser au milieu de la fête. _

_...__'_

Puis, je lui décris exactement à quel moment j'ai retrouvé la mémoire et ce qui s'est passé avant et après. Je lui dois des explications après tout.

'_..._

_J'aurais dû te le dire tout de suite, mais je ne pouvais pas._

_Je le regrette encore._

_De plus je ne voulais pas quitter cette vie réconfortante que je menais avec toi, Candy. _

_...__'_

Serait-elle en mesure de faire le lien avec le fait que je lui cachais mon rétablissement parce que je ne voulais pas me séparer d'elle? Ce n'est pas parce que je voulais fuir ma famille que j'ai continué de vivre avec elle, mais malgré mon dilemme, je me languissais de voir son visage souriant à la fin de chaque longue journée de travail.

'_..._

_si je ne t'avais pas rencontré-_

_Candy,_

_A cette époque, je n'étais rien de plus qu'un homme louche sans mémoire, sans identité. _

_Mais tu ne m'as pas quitté__!__ Tu ne m'as pas quitté même quand tu as été renvoyée de l'hôpital. _

_Tes paroles "tes souvenirs vont sûrement revenir" m'ont aidé à garder le moral_

_Juste une fois je t'ai sauvé, mais toi._

_Je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier. _

_Je veux savoir où se trouve ton bonheur. _

_Je vais certainement prendre des vacances et je viendrai te voir quand je serais de retour. _

_Bert__'_

Je ne peux pas m' imaginer ce que je serais devenu sans elle alors. Elle ne m'a jamais laissé tomber, m'encourageant tout le temps, même si sa réputation était détruite à cause de moi. Malheureusement, j'étais celui qui l'avait quitter et non l'inverse.

Après lui avoir écrit cette lettre, je crois que j'étais prêt à affronter l'avenir. Ce n'était pas juste pour elle, si je continuais à rester vague à propos de mes sentiments pour elle, mais avant que je lui dévoile toute mon âme, je devais découvrir ce qui la rendait heureuse, même si cela signifiait qu'elle retourne près de Terry. Je me disais, si ele est heureuse, alors je serais heureux pour elle. C'est sûr je souffrirai pendant un certain temps s' il s' averait que j'ai mal interprété ses sentiments envers moi, mais je devrais être capable de survivre et de continuer à veiller sur elle par la suite.

Donc, le lendemain, j' informais George de mon projet de me rendre à la maison de Pony après ce voyage d'affaires. Il reconnaissait que je méritais une courte pause et me promettait qu'il ferait de son mieux pour que je puisse prendre un congé.

Lorsque nous étions de retour en juillet, j'étais ravi de trouver la lettre de Candy dans ma boîte aux lettres. Cela signifiait qu'elle avait lu ma longue lettre :

'_Cher Albert, _

_Quand vas-tu revenir de __São Paulo?_

_Quand viendras-tu à la maison de Pony__?_

_Si tu es si reconnaissant envers moi, j'espère que tu viendras bientôt. _

_Eh bien, "Bert", est-ce ainsi que les gens t' appelaient__?_

_C'est si mignon__!_

_Et maintenant c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. _

_Je veux juste te revoir et te parler personnellement. _

_Peut-être que je suis avare__?_

_Candy__'_

Avare? Bien sûr que non. Cette réponse faisait qu'elle me manquait encore plus et j'étais impatient de lui rendre visite! Bien que sa lettre était très courte, il était évident qu'elle désirait me voir? Est ce que je lui manquais aussi?

Merci à George, je serais libre le week-end prochain. Puisque Candy travaillait à la clinique Joyeuse du docteur Martin, je pensais que le dimanche serait plus approprié pour nous deux. D'ailleurs, j'avais l'intention de lui faire une surprise car elle ne savait pas encore que j'étais de retour à Chicago. [1]

Cette fois, j'apportais son journal avec moi à Lakewood. Je le posais sur le bureau dans la verrière, cette même pièce où elle avait découvert ma véritable identité, il y a un bon moment déjà. Après avoir pris connaissance de la choquante vérité, je crois qu'elle était assez intelligente pour comprendre que j'étais en possession de son journal intime. Pourtant, elle n'avait jamais mentionné quoi que ce soit à ce propos et je ne l'avais pas fait non plus.

Maintenant que j'avais pris la décision de lui rendre, je me sentais extraordinairement calme et même détendu vis-à-vis de tout ça. J'étais prêt pour le pire. Si ce journal prouvait qu'elle aimait toujours Terry ou que d'une façon ou d'une autre, cela ravivait son amour pour lui, qu'il en soit ainsi. C'était son trésor après tout, et je n'avais pas le droit de le garder avec moi pour toujours.

Ainsi après une nuit de sommeil paisible, j'étais prêt à partir pour la maison de Pony, dès le petit jour. Quand je m'habillait, plutôt que de porter ma tenue décontractée habituelle, je voulais aujourd'hui, me présenter sous mon meilleur jour, car j'allais rencontrer la femme dont j'étais amoureux.

Je choisissais donc l'une de mes plus belles chemises noires, que Vincent, le mari de ma défunte soeur Rosemary, m'avait acheté en France, il y a deux ans. Après tout c'était mon jour de jugement et peu importe ce qui en résulterait, ce serait une journée mémorable. J'espérai seulement qu' aujourd'hui, Candy ne me demanderait pas de grimper avec elle dans un arbre.

Plus j' approchais de ma destination et plus je devenais nerveux. Ma respiration devenais superficielle et plus rapide et mon coeur commençait à palpiter. La route me semblait beaucoup plus longue que d'habitude car j'étais impatient de revoir Candy ; c'était la première fois que je la reverrai depuis son anniversaire en mai. Comment réagirait-elle à ma visite impromptue? Serait-elle peu enthousiaste ou même indifférente, me disant qu'elle avait beaucoup de corvées à faire aujourd'hui? Peut-être était-elle réticente à passer une journée entière avec moi? Je croisais mes doigts en espérant qu'elle ne soit pas déjà sortie avec les enfants, puis j'appuyais fortement sur mon accélérateur pour aller plus vite.

Afin de ne pas me faire remarquer, je m'étais intentionnellement garé loin de la maison de Pony. Mais un adolescent s' approchait de la voiture au moment où je coupais le moteur. Il avait de bonnes manières, parce que quand il s' est approché, il s' inclina légèrement et me salua : "Bonjour, Monsieur Ardlay".

Ai-je déjà rencontré ce jeune homme ayant fière allure? Comment se fait-il qu'il connaisse mon nom? Puis il me demanda : "Etes vous ici pour voir le chef? Elle n'est pas à la Maison de Pony en ce moment."

Mon coeur se serra, mais maintenant je le reconnaissais, donc je m'exclamer : "Tu es Jimmy? Tu as beaucoup grandi et même ta voix a mué!"

"Je suis un grand gars maintenant, Monsieur Ardlay, " marmonnait-il en rougissant pendant que je sortais de ma voiture. Quand j'étais sur le point de lui demander où se trouvait Candy, il comparait sa taille avec la mienne et soupirait fortement, "Je suis toujours plus petit par rapport à vous. Pas etonnant que le chef me traite comme un jeune garçon, même si je suis déjà plus grand qu'elle."

J'étais surpris par ses commentaires. _Pourquoi essayait-il de se mesurer à moi__?_

Puis il ajouta, "Le Chef est allée à la rivière pour pêcher avec les autres enfants. M. Cartwright avait besoin de mon aide ce matin après la messe du dimanche, mais comme j'ai terminé, j'étais en chemin pour lui donner un coup de main. Voulez-vous que je l'informe que vous êtes ici?"

"Non", je répondis, à la fois soulagé qu'elle soit toujours dans les environs. "Peux-tu s' il te plait m'indiquer où se trouve la rivière?"

Etonnament il se mit à rire et très vite il ricana, "Je suis désolé, Monsieur Ardlay. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'imaginer sa réaction, surtout que je sais qu'elle doit être dans un état lamentable, maintenant. "

Nous avons tous les deux éclater de rire. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ri de bon coeur. Puis il me dit : "Quoi qu'il en soit, je ferais mieux de vous conduire auprès d'elle maintenant. Chef sera fâchée si elle apprend que je vous gardé avec moi sans le lui dire."

"Bien sûr, s' il te plait," je répondis, de plus en plus impatient.

Puis il me suggéra, "S' il vous plait venez par ici, Monsieur Ardlay, je vais vous montrer le raccourci."

Il m'emmena sur la colline de Pony et sur le chemin, je tentais de convaincre Jimmy de m'appeler Albert, tout comme Candy. J'abandonnais après un certain temps, parce qu' il m'expliqua : "Melle Pony insiste pour que l'on vous appelle Monsieur Ardlay, même si nous savons tous que Candy vous appelle par votre prénom. J'ai protesté plus d'une fois, mais Soeur Maria ne cesse de dire que Candy est un cas spécial. "

Puis il imita la voix de Candy "Albert ci et Albert ça..."

Instantanément je mis à rire de son imitation et il dit : "Je ne pense pas que vous sachiez le nombre de fois qu'elle peut vérifier si vous lui avez envoyé une lettre."

En entendant ces paroles, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me sentir comblé, puis je lui fit remarquer : "Je vois que tu lui portes beaucoup d'attention, Jimmy."

Son visage vira au rose, je gloussais et je commentais : "En passant, Albert n'est pas mon prénom mais peu importe."

"Vraiment?" me demanda-t-il, confus, mais juste à ce moment, j'endendis au loin une voix féminine "Albert? C'est bien toi, Albert?"

Mon coeur battait la chamade. C'est Candy! Je tournais la tête en direction du son de sa voix et je la vis monter en courant à toute vitesse, ses cheveux flottants derrière elle. Je descendais donc en courant vers elle et quand elle était près de moi, elle sauta et jeta ses bras autour de mon cou en s' ecriant : "Mon prince, tu es là...enfin! Dis-moi que ce n'est pas un rêve..."

Elle m'appelle toujours _'__mon prince__'_!

"Non Candy, tu ne rêves pas", je lui répondis tendrement, en la serrant. Les émotions m'inondaient actuellement car je m'apercevais qu'elle était loin d'être indifférente. En fait, j'étais si intensément ému que je devais lutter contre l'envie de lui avouer mon amour sur le champs. Je devais constamment me rappeler que je devais attendre jusqu'à ce que je sois convaincu qu'elle s'était déjà remise de sa séparation avec Terry. Lui rendre son journal intime plus tard dans la journée, serait la première étape importante.

Pendant que nous nous tenions serrés dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, Jimmy toussa et dit : "Chef, je vais te remplacer pour surveiller les enfants en bas près de la rivière."

Elle relâcha son étreinte aussitôt et se redressa en rougissant. "Merci Jimmy. J'apprécie." Je suppose qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué la présence de Jimmy.

"Aucun problème, Chef, de toute façon je n'ai rien à faire pour l'instant" répondit-il avec un sourire rassussant.

Puis, elle expliqua avec un air embarrassé : "Je venais chercher une canne à pêche...mais je me suis laissée emporter parce que je n'en croyais pas mes yeux..."

Embarrassée, sa voix s'estompait et Jimmy en profitait pour la taquiner : "Chef, tu n'as plus besoin de t'expliquer." Puis il se retourna vers moi et me dit : "Passez une bonne journée, Monsieur Ardlay!" Il nous salua ensuite de sa main droite et descendit la colline en sifflant.

Mais ce que fit ensuite Candy me laissa perplexe. Je remarquais qu'elle tournait la tête de gauche à droite ; alors je lui demandais un peu confus : "Candy, qu'est-ce que tu cherches?"

"Albert, est-ce que George vient te chercher bientôt?" elle me demanda en fronçant légèrement ses sourcils.

"Non je lui ai demandé fermement de ne pas me déranger cette fois", je lui répondis me sentant toujours coupable de la quitter en plein milieu de quelque chose. Puis je lui demandais, en essayant de rester pausé : "Es-tu libre aujourd'hui?"

Elle me répondit en levant les sourcils, comme pour me taquiner : "Çela dépend, pourquoi?"

Mon pouls s'accélérait et j'avais exceptionnellement chaud. Si je ne me trompais pas, c'était la première que je l'invitais officiellement à sortir. Je prenais donc mon courage à deux mains et lui dit : "Candy, je dispose de toute la journée pour faire ce que je veux."

Ses sourcils remontaient un peu plus. Elle me dit en souriant : "Et puis?"

C'était beaucoup plus difficile que je ne le pensais, mais j'étais content d'avoir répété mon message dans ma tête auparavant. "Je veux passer mon jour de congé avec toi. Veux-tu bien accepter mon cadeau d'anniversaire tardif?"

En entendant cela, elle s' exclama avec entrain : "Est-ce que ça veut dire que nous avons beaucoup de temps pour grimper ensemble sur mon arbre préféré, Albert?"

Sa question me fit rire, bien que je n'étais pas sûr s'il s' agissait d'un "oui" de sa part. Mais elle se hâta de commenter : "J'ai remarqué que tu t'étais fait beau et je ne veux pas abîmer ta belle chemise. As-tu deja des projets en tête?"

Maintenant que je pouvais mieux la regarder, je dois dire que Jimmy avait eu tort. Candy était loin d'être dans un état lamentable. Ses couettes étaient un peu ébouriffées parce qu'elle avait joué avec les enfants, mais ses joues roses et ses yeux ronds et brillants suffisaient pour la rendre très séduisante à mes yeux, même si elle portait des vêtements simples. J'éprouvais un désir irrésistible de l'enlacer encore une fois, mais mon éducation stricte m'aidait beaucoup dans des moments comme celui-ci. En faisant une révérence je suggérais : "Oui, j'ai quelque chose en tête. Me ferais-tu l'honneur de m'accompager à Lakewood aujourd'hui?"

Elle prit une brusque inspiration à cette invitation et me répondit en me demandant : "Qui d'autre sera là? Et pour quelle occasion?"

Je me raclais la gorge bruyamment pour cacher ma nervosité. "Juste nous deux, Melle Candice et vraiment rien de spécial. Donc si nous revenions à ma question initiale. Es-tu libre aujourd'hui?"

Elle semblait ravie, ses yeux grands ouverts pétillants et remplis de joie de vivre, mais quelques secondes plus tard, elle afficha un air prudent sous son sourire. Elle reformula lentement mes paroles pour s' assurer qu'elle avait bien compris : "Donc, le Prince des Collines m'emmène à Lakewood pour passer tout simplement du temps avec moi?"

Mes lèvres se rétractaient et je bougeait ma tête de haut en bas pour confirmer. En hochant la tête avec empressement, elle tapa des mains et me répondit avec enthousiasme : "Je dois aller me changer et informer mes mères avant de partir!"

"Excellent! Allons-y alors!" J'étais extrêmement soulagé maintenant et je souriais jusqu'aux oreilles. Candy avait plus que volontiers accepté de faire le voyage avec moi jusqu'à Lakewood ; donc en fait, toutes mes inquiétudes s'étaient avérées inutiles. En nous dirigeant ensemble vers l'orphelinat, je lui rappelais : "Candy, tu m'appelles toujours le Prince des"

"Oups! Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher," dit-elle bien fort en tirant la langue. "Peut-être que je devrais plutôt t'appeler papa ou Oncle William?"

"Quoi?" Je m'exclamais stupéfait, en faisant semblant d'être en colère. Mais sans crier gare, elle avait déjà commencé à s' éloigner de moi en riant joyeusement. Le plus drôle c'est qu'elle ne courait pas vite du tout et elle passait son temps à se retourner vers moi pour me regarder, comme si elle voulait m'attirer vers elle. Je comprenais son jeu et quand elle réalisa que je l'avais rattrapé, elle poussa un cri et je devais faire de gros efforts pour assouvir mon désir d'enrouler mes bras autour de sa taille afin de la serrer fort contre ma poitrine. A la place je saisissais doucement son poignet droit et je m'approchais d'elle pour lui donner un baiser sur la joue. Elle rougit comme s' il s'agissait de son premier baiser.

"Est-ce que ça va Albert?" Sa question me sortit de ma rêverie ; Se forçant à sourire, son visage était crispé. Je réalisais que je lui avais effectivement saisi le poignet pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin, mais je ne l'avais pas embrassé. C'etait un fantasme mais il semblait si réel.

"Je suis désolé, Candy, t-ai-je fait mal?" Je la relachais rapidement. En réponse à ma question, elle me fit signe que non, mais elle avait l'air très timide pour une raison inconnue. J'avalais difficilement ma salive et je faisais comme si de rien n'était, puis je lui parlais en plaisantant à moitié. "Ne m'appelle plus jamais papa, ou je rentre dans ton jeu et je t'appellerai grand-mère. Est-ce clair, Mademoiselle Candice?" [2]

Elle hocha la tête, ses yeux pétillants, ses lèvres formant un large sourire espiègle ; je levais les yeux au ciel en faisant semblant d'être en colère. Juste à ce moment, je me rendis compte que nous nous trouvions à l'ombre d'un arbre gigantesque où une échelle de corde était suspendue à l'une de ses plus grosses branches. Je lui demandais : "Est-ce toi qui l'a installé, Candy?"

En hochant la tête, elle répondit : "Ce n'est pas moi, c'est Jimmy. Il dit que les enfants ne sont pas tous aussi courageux et agiles que nous, alors il l'a installé pour les autres enfants."

"C'est une excellente idée!" dis-je tout haut, en approuvant d'un signe de tête. "C'est ton arbre préféré, n'est-ce pas?"

Elle hocha la tête en me faisant son plus charmant sourire, ce qui me mettait dans un état second à nouveau. Mon esprit dérivait à l'époque de notre première rencontre il y a plusieurs années ; elle avait le même sourire captivant à ce moment là.

Ainsi j'avais failli raté ses paroles : "Quand j'étais enfant, j'aimais bien grimper à cet arbre pour faire mes adieux en silence à chaque enfant qui était adopté", commenta-t-elle sur un ton pensif, en regardant les branches les plus hautes. Ses yeux émeraudes bordés de long cils scintillaient au soleil. Elle m'ensorcelait. J'avais l'impression qu'elle n'avait aucune idee de la façon dont elle avait l'air séduisante maintenant. Qui aurait pu deviner qu'une petite pleurnicharde deviendrait un jour une femme attirante?

Ignorant tout de mes pensées, elle porta son attention sur moi un moment plus tard, en disant à voix basse : "Maintenant, j'aime lire tes lettes là-haut en regardant le coucher du soleil."

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de m'approcher d'elle, et je m'entendais murmurer d'une voix très basse : "Tu m'as demandé à propos de 'Bert' dans ta lettre…"

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'avait pris, mais je n'avais pas l'intention de lui parler de ceci avant notre retour ce soir. Mais elle me répondit enchantée: "Oui, c'est mignon! C'était ton surnom quand tu fréquentais le collège?"

Quoi qu'il en soit je ferais mieux de lui apprendre que c'était Rosemary qui m'avait donné ce surnom. "Ma soeur avait l'habitude de m'appeler 'Petit Bert' A part toi Candy, personne d'autre ne le sait, même pas George." [3]

"Tu plaisantes! Petit Bert! " demanda-t-elle d'un ton incrédule, sa main recouvrant sa bouche pour dissimuler son visage souriant.

"Je ne plaisante pas! Elle m'appelait comme ça seulement quand nous étions seuls. J'étais beaucoup plus jeune que Jimmy quand elle est décédée", je lui répondit avec un sourire nostalgique.

Son visage si jovial devint alors triste. Puis elle me jetta un regard compréhensif et me demanda très doucement : "Elle te manque, n'est-ce pas?"

Je la regardais droit dans les yeux pendant un bref instant et par la suite je lui faisais cette remarque avec nostalgie : "Personne ne m'a aimé de la façon dont elle l'a fait, si profondément et d'un amour inconditionnel. Elle était le seul membre de la famille qui m'encourageait à être moi-même. Candy, est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit que tu m'avais fait beaucoup penser à elle quand je t'ai rencontré à nouveau près de la cascade?"

Elle hocha doucement la tête, en soutenant mon regard pendant quelques secondes, avant de détourner pudiquement ses yeux des miens. Puis je lui dis : "Je sens que je peux tout te dire ; c'est la raison pour laquelle je t'ai parlé beaucoup de moi dans mes lettres et que je t'ai aussi parlé de ce surnom."

Elle admettait en faisant doucement un signe de tête, en évitant de me regarder dans les yeux. Il n'y avait pas de meilleur moment que maintenant, alors je pris mon courage à deux mains et je lui parlais avec ma plus douce voix, "s'il te plait n'hésite pas à m'appeler Bert, mais seulement si tu veux."

Elle me regarda aussitôt, toute étonné. Le sang affluant vers sa tête, son beau visage avait viré dans une nuance de pourpre. Il semblait qu'elle voulait dire quelque chose, mais rien n'en sortit. Juste au moment où j'étais sur le point de confirmer ce que j'avais dit, j'entendis un soupir collectif pas très loin de nous. Mademoiselle Pony et Soeur Maria nous avait vu ensemble et elles étaient plutôt stupéfaites de me voir surgir de nulle part.

Elles insistaient pour que nous retournions à l'orphelinat avec elles. Pendant que Candy discutait avec Soeur Maria, Mademoiselle Pony s' affairait à me préparer un goûter ainsi que du thé. Puis Soeur Maria répliqua en me jetant un coup d'oeil : "Bien sûr, vas-y et profites de ta journée avec Monsieur Ardlay."

Candy s'approcha de moi et me dit : "Albert, ça ne sera pas long." Sans perdre de temps, elle se précipita dans le couloir.

Soeur Maria soupira doucement, en hochant la tête d'un air désapprobateur sans se faire voir de Candy. Puis, Mademoiselle Pony essaya de la distraire en m'adressant la parole : "Monsieur Ardlay, comment s'est passé votre voyage en Amérique du Sud?"

"Merci de vous en informer, Mademoiselle Pony", je lui repondis après avoir pris une gorgée de ma tasse de thé. "Cela a été mouvementé, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, mais je suis heureux car nous avons accompli davantage de travail que prévu."

C'est alors seulement que je me suis souvenu que j'avais oublier d'apporter les jouets que j'avais acheté pour les enfants de la Maison de Pony. Mais avant que je puisse les informer que j'apporterai les jouets à mon retour ce soir, Soeur Maria me posa une question : "Combien de temps Candy va-t-elle rester avec vous à Lakewood, Monsieur Ardlay?"

A ce moment précis, le visage de Mademoiselle Pony s' illumina et j'en déduisais que Candy revenait dans la pièce. Elle était encore plus rapide que je ne le pensais même si elle venait de me dire qu'elle ne mettrait pas beaucoup de temps, comme si elle savait déjà quoi porter. Mademoiselle Pony tendit les bras et dit, avec beaucoup de tendresse : "Vient Candy, ma chère! Oh Soeur Maria, regardez-là!"

Par curiosité, je tournais la tête pour regarder derrière moi et quand je me rendis compte du spectacle qui prenait place devant mes yeux j'avais le souffle coupé et je restais bouche bée.

Elle paraissait si fraiche et si belle, portant le manteau de printemps que je lui avais acheté à Rockstown, son visage rayonnant et sa longue chevelure tombant autour de ses épaules comme un océan agité de vagues blondes et brillantes.

Je m'empressais de reprendre mes esprits en me levant de ma chaise. Puis je m'approchais d'elle en fixant mes yeux dans les siens. "Tu es merveilleuse, Candy. Tu es prête à partir, maintenant?"

Elle hocha la tête timidement et alla dire au revoir à ses mères en les serrant dans ses bras. Je leur serrai ensuite la main en disant : "Soeur Maria, Mademoiselle Pony, je vais ramener Candy ce soir après le dîner car je dois retourner à Chicago demain matin."

Puis Mademoiselle Pony nous rappela, un sourire maternel sur son visage : "Il n'y a pas d'urgence, donc s' il vous plait conduisez prudemment, Monsieur Ardlay. Candy, assure toi de te comporter comme une dame, d'accord?"

J'étais à peine capable de me retenir de faire un commentaire plein d'esprit et au même moment Candy me fit un clin d'oeil espiègle. Elle répondit ensuite de façon distinguée : "Je promets de bien me comporter, Mademoiselle Pony. Ne vous inquiétez pas."

Peu de temps après avoir quitter la Maison de Pony, elle fit allusion au manteau qu'elle portait, en disant : "Je ne pense pas avoir eu la chance de te remercier pour ce cadeau, Albert. " Puis elle rajouta rapidement sur un ton plein de regret : "Je l'aime beaucoup et je l'ai même porté à Rockstown, mais tu n'étais malheureusement pas là pour le voir."

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle essayait de me dire__?_

Est-ce que ça te dérange si je l'enlève maintenant Albert? J'ai chaud."

"Bien sûr! Mais j'allais te le suggérer de toute façon, et je suis très heureux que tu aimes mon cadeau ; il te sera peut-être utile ce soir à notre retour," je répondis en lui souriant, me rappelant que je devrais être en mesure de comprendre ce qu'elle ressentirait pour moi plus tard dans la journée. Puis, je l'aidais à retirer son manteau de ses épaules et je le portais sur mon bras gauche.

Tout en marchant vers la voiture, je me rendis compte qu'elle portait une de ses plus belles robes, une robe d'un vert clair qui était assortie à ses yeux. Mais on ne pouvait pas la comparer aux robes onéreuses portées par les dames de la haute société. En tant que membre de la famille Ardlay, Candy pouvait mener une vie luxueuse si elle le souhaitait, mais étant sans prétention et terre à terre, elle préférait mener une vie simple. En d'autres termes, nous étions deux personnes appartenant à deux mondes différents, mais nous étions d'une certaine façon liés depuis son enfance et nous avions développés des sentiments l'un envers l'autre. Etait-elle prête à abondonner son mode de vie actuel et accepter mon amour.

"Où as-tu garé la voiture, Albert?" demanda-t-elle. Sa voix me ramena à la réalité.

"Nous sommes presque arrivés. C'est encore à une petite distance de marche, dépêchons-nous afin d'avoir assez de temps pour nous promener autour de Lakewood cette l'après midi."

Elle leva les yeux vers moi en jubilant. "C'est ce que l'on va faire aujourd'hui? Nous promener autour de Lakewood?"

"Oui, Mademoiselle Candice," je confirmais en lui souriant. "Sauf si tu as d'autres choses en tête?"

"Non, ça me semble une merveilleuse idée!" Elle répliqua, sa bouche formant un sourire radieux. Je repliais mon bras droit, en l'attendant et elle plaçait volontiers sa main gauche dans le creux de mon bras. Nous filions ensuite vers la voiture en riant de bon coeur comme des enfants. J'étais si heureux et impatient de passer du temps avec elle et je n'étais pas du tout déçu. J'espérais juste que ni Mademoiselle Pony, ni Soeur Maria ne nous voyaient actuellement.

Peu de temps après que nous ayons pris la route, Candy posa tout à coup une question : "Albert, étais-tu sérieux quand tu disais que je pouvais également t'appeler 'Petit Bert'?

Je la corrigais, avec un sourire en coin : "Non, j'ai dit 'Bert', Candy mais 'Grand Bert' est aussi acceptable." [4]

Elle fut prise d'un énorme fou rire, ce qui était comme de la véritable musique à mes oreilles. Un peu plus tard, je suggerais : "Veux-tu apprendre des chansons traditionnelles écossaises?"

Ses yeux brillaient d'excitation quand elle répondit : "Certainement! Je serai ravie de t'entendre chanter! Souviens-toi, je t'ai dit dans ma lettre que tu avais une voix douce."

C'était une si belle promenade en direction de Lakewood. Nous apprécions tous les deux le panorama de la route et bavarder l'un avec l'autre. J'adorais véritablement Candy et je chérissais sa compagnie. Elle était la personne la plus douce que j'avais jamais rencontré et je me sentais si bien avec elle. A certains moments durant le trajet, quand aucun de nous ne parler, je la surprenais à regarder tranquillement par la fenêtre. Je me demandais à quoi elle pouvait bien penser pendant ces moments de silence.

Plus d'une fois dans le passé, Candy m'avait parlé de sa théorie selon laquelle nous étions liés par des fils invisibles, ce qui expliqué pourquoi nos chemins s'étaient croisés à plusieurs reprises au fil des ans. Et bien nous verrons si elle avait raison de dire que le destin nous avait réunis. En fait elle récupérerait son journal intime aujourd'hui et j'espérai que je saurai enfin où se trouve son bonheur.

_(A suivre...)_

**Note :**

[1] Dans CCFS, après son retour de São Paulo, Albert est allé faire une visite surprise à Candy et l'a emmené à Lakewood. Je suppose que ceci a eu lieu durant l'été parce que plusieurs fleurs que Candy nomme sur le chemin vers Lakewood, fleurissent entre avril et juillet (la fin du printemps et le milieu de l'été dans l'hémisphère nord).

[2] Cette idée a été empruntée à l'ancien roman Candy Candy. Candy plaisantais en parlant d 'elle-même comme étant la fille d'Albert et il avait répliqué en la prévenant qui l'appelerait "Grand -mère si elle recommençait.

[3] Mizuki utilisait le mot "Chicchana", ce qui signifie petit, minuscule ou mini.

[4] Encore une fois, il s' agit de l'ancien roman Candy Candy. Albert après avoir révélé à Candy son surnom, quand elle s' adressait à lui en l' appelant "Petit Bert" dans sa lettre, il s'était lui -même nommé "Grand Bert" dans sa réponse.

**Note de l'auteur :**

De plus à la fin du manga, Albert dit à Candy qu'il n'aimait pas porter de beaux vêtements, mais il portait une belle chemise le jour où il l'a emmenée à Lakewood. Cette fan d'Albert pensait que c'était le jour de son jugement. La réaction de Candy après avoir récupéré son vieux journal, définirait probablement leur relation dans le futur.

J'aimerai dédier cette histoire à cette lectrice dont les idées ont inspiré cette histoire.


	3. Chapitre 3

Avertissement : Candy et tous les personnages appartiennent à Kyoko Mizuki, les images à Yumiko Iragashi et l'animé à Toei Animation.

Note : Comme certains d'entre vous le savent, je n'avais pas l'intention de continuer cette histoire d'abord parce que je pensais que la dernière lettre de Candy à Albert dans l'épilogue de CCFS nous avait déjà donné une réponse au chapitre précédent. Cependant les commentaires que j'ai reçus de vous tous m'ont fait changer d'avis. Vous parlez d'une puissance de persuasion ! Cela prouve que j'ai pris vos commentaires à coeur. Par conséquent, j'ai décidé de répondre à vos demandes, mais comme je voulais que ce chapitre soit spécial, j'ai attendu jusqu'à maintenant. Je vous souhaite à tous une journée heureuse pour la Saint-Valentin !

S'il vous plait, notez que cette histoire est purement le fruit de mon imagination basée sur la lettre de correspondance entre Albert et Candy dans l'épilogue de CCFS, en particulier la lettre de Candy à Albert mentionné ci-dessus ainsi que sa lettre à Anthony par la suite, dans laquelle elle parle beaucoup d'Albert, comme si elle avait essayé de le présenter à Anthony, qui se souvenait à peine de son oncle. Pour ceux d'entre vous qui ont lu mon autre courte histoire "It Must Have Been Love", vous trouverez peut-être quelques similitudes ici, mais vous verrez aussi des différences parce que je ne voulais pas me répéter. Il peut y avoir différentes issues qui mènent au même résultat, après tout.

Comme d'habitude, si vous remarquez une erreur, s'il vous plaît n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part. Si vous aimez ce chapitre, je serai ravie de vous entendre ! Qui sait ? Votre avis peut m'inspirer encore ! S'il vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à m'écrire dans la langue de votre choix.

Dernière chose mais non des moindres, je tiens à exprimer mes plus sincères remerciements à cette fan d'Albert dont les idées m'ont motivée pour écrire cette histoire dans un premier temps et qui est était prête à examiner mon projet dans un court laps de temps.

Un grand merci à vous mon amie, Antlay!

\- Ms Puddle

**Chapitre 3**

Avant d'arriver à la villa de Lakewood, Candy à ma grande surprise, voulait que je m'arrête chez les Leagans. Je me me pliais volontiers à sa demande en haussant les épaules : "Si tu le souhaites, Candy. Je n'avais pas vraiment de projet particulier à l'esprit, sauf de passer du temps avec toi."

Elle me lança un regard timide sous ses cils, ses lèvres courbées dans un charmant sourire, que j'ai toujours aimé. "Merci."

Une fois que j'avais coupé le contact, je descendais et je faisais le tour de la voiture pour lui ouvrir la porte. Elle me donna sa main quand elle sortait de la voiture avec élégance. Avec une expression songeuse, elle lâcha ma main apparemment perdue dans ses pensées. Comme elle mettait distraitement son chapeau je lui demandais, "Puis-je ?"

Ma question semblait la ramener dans le présent, elle se réssaisissa et elle me fit un sourire d'approbation, alors je l'aidais à attacher les brides de son chapeau. Quand j'avais fini, je lui offris mon bras gauche en lui disant : "Je suis prêt à t'accompagner, Milady. Y a t-il un endroit où tu veux aller en particulier ?"

Elle plaça légèrement la main droite sur le dessus de mon bras et dit en pointant l'entrée de la maison, "Oui, Albert. C'est ça, par ici."

Il n'y avait personne d'autre sur les lieux, à part nous. Candy erra dans le manoir, s'arrêta dans les salles des serviteurs pendant un moment, puis dans le jardin et enfin dans les écuries. Pendant tout ce temps, elle ne prononça pas un mot, comme absorbée pas ce qu'elle voyait et je restais silencieux pour ne pas la déranger dans ses profondes pensées. Je pensais que si elle voulait parler, elle le ferait. Si non, c'était très bien pour moi aussi.

Peu de temps après sa bouche s'entrouvrit figeant son visage dans un léger sourire. "Albert, j'ai accepté de venir ici comme camarade de jeu d'Eliza et Neil parce que je savais que j'étais devenu un fardeau pour la Maison de Pony, étant l'aîné des enfants de l'orphelinat. Alors je voulais qu'une famille m'adopte et je pensais qu'il n'était pas si mauvais d'avoir de nouvelles aventures dans la vie non plus.

"Oui je me souviens que tu m'avais dit que," murmurai-je, en me demandant où elle voulait en venir.

"Qui aurait pu penser que les difficultés que j'ai endurées dans la vie, me conduiraient ensuite à Anthony et d'autres et finalement à toi ?"

Je hochais la tête pensivement. "Tu as raison, Candy. Comme je te l'ai écrit dans ma lettre, j'ai reconnu à la cascade, la petite fille que j'avais rencontrée sur une colline et quand j'ai appris ta situation difficile chez les Leagans, la première pensée qui m'est venue à l'esprit était de t'aider. Je voulais que tu sois heureuse et je savais que j'avais le pouvoir de faire quelque chose."

Elle soupira profondément et répondit avec un sourire reconnaissant, "Oui. Tant de choses se sont passées depuis, mais grâce à toi, on m'a donné un nouveau départ pour découvrir une nouvelle vie dans une autre famille."

Je lui fis un doux sourire et je répondais en la fixant du regard "Eh bien, sans ton soutien et ta gentillesse durant ma maladie, j'aurais probablement perdu ma raison de vivre...donc je te dois la vie, Candy. "

Son visage vira au rose et j'avalais les mots "le destin nous rassemble". Ils étaient sur le bout de ma langue, mais je pensais que ce n'était pas le moment pour le dire encore. Puis elle détourna les yeux ailleurs et me lâcha le bras. Comme je la voyais s'éloigner de moi, je voulais lui demander si elle était en colère ou quelque chose d'autre mais soudainement elle étira ses bras au-dessus de sa tête et virevolta comme une ballerine. Puis elle s'arrêta pour me faire face et s'écria avec joie, "Albert, tu ne sais pas combien cela signifie pour moi que je puisse revenir ici avec toi !"

Ce qu'elle venait de dire était tout à fait inattendu, et cela me toucha au-delà des mots. Je souriais jusqu'aux oreilles quand elle demanda : "Allons nous visiter les trois portes maintenant ?"

"Certes, mais je pense que nous devrions manger d'abord. C'est l'heure du déjeuner depuis longtemps."

"Bonne idée ! Je meurs de faim", dit-elle en souriant quand nous retournions à la voiture. Il nous fallut que quelques minutes pour nous rendre à la villa de Lakewood et une fois arrivés quand nous descendions je faisais savoir à Candy, que ce matin j'avais laissé des instructions à la cuisine pour nous préparer un panier de pique-nique de telle sorte que nous pourrions profiter de notre déjeuner où nous voulions. Candy me dit alors, qu'elle voulait remercier le personnel. Quand nous nous sommes montrés dans la cuisine en pleine effervescence, les serviteurs étaient tous tellement surpris qu'ils étaient littéralement bouche bée. Ils cessèrent ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, sauf ma nounou.

J'étais ravi de voir ma nounou parmis eux. Elle était depuis longtemps à la retraite, elle avait été employée pour prendre soin de mon père, puis de Rosemary et enfin de moi. Elle revenait de temps en temps rendre visite aux autres employés et je l'adorais. Elle était en extase de me voir et me donna une étreinte affectueuse. "Cher Maître William, vous me manquez tellement !"

Quand je tenais son corps frêle, je me rendais compte qu'elle avait vielli. Après tout, elle était bénie avec de nombreux petits-enfants maintenant. Ensuite quand elle me libéra, elle posa ses yeux sur Candy. Elle me demanda alors, "Allez-vous me présenter à cette remarquable jeune femme ?"

Je commençais donc, "Nanny, elle est"

Candy posa son bras pour m'arrêter et dit : "S'il vous plait laissez-moi me présenter."

"Bien sûr", je répondis avec un haussement d'épaule. Puis Candy serra la main à ma nounou, en disant : "Ravie de vous rencontrer, Mme Blair. J'ai entendu parler de vous à plusieurs reprises. Mon nom est Candice White, mais s'il vous plait appelez-moi Candy comme tout le monde."

Ma nounou répondit, arborant un sourire qui s'élevait jusqu'à ses yeux "Le plaisir est pour moi. Quel beau sourire vous avez Melle Candice." Puis la vieille femme fit une pause et ensuite murmurait en fronçant les sourcils perplexe : "Mais votre nom me semble familier..."

Je pensais que probablement ma nounou devait avoir entendu parler du nom de Candy par les serviteurs. Bien que Candy ne dit rien au sujet de notre relation adoptive, certains membres du personnel de ménage auraient pu la reconnaître comme étant ma fille juridique. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne voulais pas passer trop de temps ici, et je prononçais à haute voix, "Je vous remercie tous pour votre travail acharné."

Ils comprirent l'allusion et firent des hochements de tête avant de reprendre leurs tâches. Je donnais à ma nounou une autre étreinte avant de lui dire au revoir. Elle commenta : "Profitez de votre journée avec Melle Candice, Maître William !"

Je récupérais le panier du pique-nique et je demandais à Candy où elle souhaitait profiter du déjeuner. Elle choisit le portail d'eau et expliqua, "Archie aimait l'utiliser pour faire la sieste près de cette porte, parfois aussi sur de l'herbe luxuriante.

J'étalais la couverture de pique-nique sur de l'herbe un peu sèche, puis je disposais toute la nourriture du panier. Les serviteurs avaient fait un merveilleux travail, et nous avaient préparé des variétés de petits sandwichs et de fruits. Tout en profitant de notre délicieux déjeuner et d'un cadre agréable, Candy commença à me donner des détails sur sa première rencontre ici avec Archie et comment plus tard ayant été trompée par Elisa et Neil en ville, elle avait eu la chance de rencontrer Alistair, qui l'avait aidé. Néanmoins, ils avaient fini par être mouillé parce que sa voiture n'avait pas fonctionné comme prévu et ils étaient tombés dans le lac un peu plus tard.

Après le déjeuner, nous avons tout rangé dans le panier que nous avons laissé par terre avant de nous rendre à la porte de pierre. Candy racontait d'innombrables histoires sur ses jours à Lakewood au côté de ses cousins d'adoptifs, lesquels étaient très amusants en effet. Cependant après avoir atteint la porte de pierre, nous nous sommes tous les deux recueillis en silence en mémoire d'Alistair, qui avait sacrifié sa jeune vie à la grande guerre.

Nous avons continué notre promenade vers la porte des roses sans un mot, comme si nous ne voulions pas interférer la tranquilité qui nous entourait. En flânant le long des sentiers qui serpentaient à travers le jardin paysager, les yeux expressifs de Candy semblaient transmettre une sorte de nostalgie. Pendant ce temps, cet endroit me ramenait à beaucoup de souvenirs tristes. Ma défunte soeur bien-aimée Rosemary, aimait venir jouer dans ce lieu avec son fils adoré jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe malade et qu'elle soit trop faible pour sortir du lit. J'ai passé la plupart de mon enfance enfermé avec des précepteurs et des serviteurs dévoués, mais parfois aussi j'étais autorisé à me joindre à eux. Le jour où Rosemary est décédée, j'étais à peine un adolescent. Sa mort a été a été un coup dur pour moi parce que dans mon coeur, elle était ma seule famille et elle m'aimait tel que j'étais.

Alors j'ai reporté toute mon affection à mon neveu, il était alors seulement un enfant. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas eu à le connaître beaucoup, parce que Tante Elroy avait juré de me protéger à tout prix depuis. Nous sommes retournés à Chicago, et il n'y avait pas un seul jour qui passait sans que ma tante me rappelle que j'étais l'héritier et le seul espoir de la famille et c'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles j'ai été mis à l'écart loin de mes propres cousins et neveux, y compris le petit Anthony. Tante Elroy a tout fait pour m'effacer de leurs souvenirs, comme si je n'avais jamais existé. Etant un jeune homme, je pouvais seulement les observer de loin, étant connu comme le viel oncle William.

Par conséquent j'étais juste une marionnette solitaire, comme je l'ai dit dans ma lettre à Candy. J'ai grandi avec des adultes stoïques et intransigeants vivant dans un isolement total, sans camarades. Je détestais cette vie étouffante et faussée à tel point que j'ai finalement décidé de m'échapper une journée au cours d'une réunion spéciale avec d'autres parents à Lakewood, ce qui m'a conduit à cette petite pleurnicharde sur la colline de Pony. Je n'ai jamais oublié son sourire et son visage et je n'avais aucune idée à l'époque qu'elle deviendrait la personne la plus chère à mon coeur, l'ange qui m'a secouru qui se souciait vraiment de mon bien-être quand j'étais sans abri et méprisé de tout le monde.

"Albert ? Tu sembles à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici," sa voix douce me sortit de mes souvenirs.

Souriant tristement, je répondais : "Je suis désolé, Candy. Me parlais-tu ?"

"Oui," dit-elle. "Est-ce bien si je te demande de m'emmener à la forêt ?"

"Quelle partie de la forêt ?" je demandais perplexe.

Elle détourna le regard, en rougissant, ses doigts jouant avec quelques mèches de ses boucles. Elle semblait confuse et embarrassée comme moi à ce moment. Puis je réalisais quelque chose, donc je demandais dubitatif :"Tu ne veux pas dire la forêt où a eu lieu la chasse au renard"

Elle leva les yeux vers moi et hocha aussitôt la tête avant que je finisse ma question. Je sentais une boule dans ma gorge et j'avais des difficultés à avaler. Je toussais et je posais une question, "Es-tu sûre ?"

Elle ferma les yeux un instant comme si elle tentait de rassembler son courage. Puis elle me regarda droit dans les yeux et hocha la tête dans un grand mouvement. "Je n'y suis pas retourné depuis ce jour, alors peut-être qu'il est temps d'y retourner...avec toi"

J'hésitais car je craignais que cela ne soit trop douloureux pour elle d'y retourner, mais elle avait raison. Cela pourrait l'aider à guérir sa blessure si elle pouvait faire face au problème plutôt que de se voiler la face. Puis je sentais qu'elle tirait sur mon bras. Lorsque j'ai porté mon attention sur elle, son visage était solennel et il y avait une détermination dans ses yeux brillants.

Elle pensait peut-être que ma présence lui donnerai la force dont elle avait besoin, alors je me préparais à répondre : "Je suis plus que disposé à t'accompagner. Cependant c'est un peu loin pour y aller à pied si nous voulons revenir ici à temps pour le dîner. Je dois aussi de ramener à la maison Pony ce soir, tu te souviens ?" Je decidais de ne pas lui parler encore de son journal, que j'avais prévu de lui rendre avant ou juste après le dîner.

"Je comprends," murmura-t-elle après réflexion. "Alors qu'en penses-tu ?"

Je n'avais pas d'autre choix mais je suggerai en m'excusant : "Je suis désolé de dire que nous pouvons seulement y arriver qu'à cheval."

Comme prévu, elle inspira profondément, son visage se transformant en une grimaçe de désapprobation. A l'époque où nous vivions ensemble dans l'appartement des Magnolia, la première fois qu'elle m'a parlé de l'accident mortel d'Anthony, elle m'avait dit qu'elle n'était jamais remontée à cheval depuis. Bien que Terry avait tenté de l'aider à conjurer ses bouleversants souvenirs en une expérience traumatisante la traînant de force à monter à cheval avec lui, cela n'avait pas vraiment soulager ses sentiments négatifs résultant de l'accident de cheval qui avait coûté la vie de son jeune amour.

Bientôt, elle laissa échapper un long soupir de regret et je répondais "Oublions ça, Candy. Que dirais-tu si nous allions

Mais elle s'exclama avec un regard déterminé, "Non, j'ai pris ma décision."

Je la connaissais très bien maintenant. Elle était une personne avec une forte volonté. En d'autres termes, presque personne ne pouvait influencer ses décisions une fois qu'elle s'était fixé un but. Cela me rappelait la nuit au parc national quand elle avait habilement essayé de me persuader de la laisser prendre soin de moi en vivant ensemble. Je soupirai discrètement et je confirmais, "Bien sûr, Candy. S'il te plait suis moi."

Alors que nous nous dirigions vers les écuries ensemble, elle demanda si j'avais une idée d'où exactement elle voulait que je l'emmène. Je répondis d'un ton mélancolique : "Oui, je sais. J'y étais aussi."

"Tu y étais ?" interrogea-t-elle ses yeux ayant doublé de taille, l'incrédulité se répandant sur son visage.

"Oui...tu t'étais effondrée et j'étais celui qui t'a ramassée lorsque le medecin a annoncé la mort..."

Ma voix s'estompait quand je me souvenais de cet horrible moment. Je ne pouvais pas le dire à voix haute, même maintenant. George et moi les regardions de loin, puis nous avions remarqué qu'ils avaient quitté tout à coup la foule, nous les avions donc suivis. Lorsque nous avons entendu un hennissement strident suivi d'un cri peu de temps après, nos visages palîrent. George s'était précipité sur son cheval pour aller chercher le médecin et à ce moment là, j'ai prié en espérant que rien de grave ne s'était produit, mais il était déjà trop tard. Quand j'ai mis pied à terre quelques instants plus tard, je regardais le visage sans vie d'Anthony, je sentais que je ne pouvais plus respirer. Je n'oublierai jamais cette pause nauséabonde pendant laquelle mon coeur avait cessé complètement de battre et le monde semblait avoir cesser de tourner.

Candy semblait plongée dans ses pensées quand j'installais la selle sur le dos d'un cheval. "Cette jument alezane a un tempérament doux, donc je pense qu'elle te conviendra, Candy."

Étonnement, elle recula et secoua même la tête d'un air inquiet, comme si la peur l'envahissait. Je fronçais les sourcils et je lui demandais, "As-tu changé d'avis ?"

Elle secoua la tête encore plus. Je pensais comprendre ce qu'elle avait à l'esprit, alors je me raclais la gorge et je lui demandais : "Tu ne veux pas monter à cheval toi-même ?"

Même dans la pénombre des écuries, le regard timide qui brillait à travers ses yeux était indéniable. Donc, je suggérai, "Montons sur le même cheval alors."

Son visage s'illumina immédiatement et un sourire chaste apparut sur son visage quand j'ébouriffais un peu ses cheveux. Puis-je choisir un mustang apprivoisé à la place, il devrait être assez fort pour nous deux. Après avoir mis en place la selle et vérifié que la sangle était correctement réglée, je montais le premier à califourchon sur le cheval avant de prendre sa main pour l'aider à monter. Elle était assise en face de moi, vers l'avant avec les deux jambes d'un côté du cheval. Quand elle fût prête, je pris les rênes du cheval avant de donner un coup de pied en douceur sur le flanc du cheval.

Une fois que le cheval commençait à trotter, Candy paraissait tendue et elle se penchait sur ma poitrine pour se soutenir. Je me sentais un peu étourdi quand un parfum doux et floral dérivait vers moi de ses cheveux d'or. Il y avait un soupçon de lys, contrairement aux différents types de parfums portés par les dames de la haute société. Comme je souhaitais pouvoir lui dire à ce moment là qu'elle était unique en son genre, si spéciale et différente des autres.

Environ dix ou quinze minutes plus tard, nous arrivions à proximité de l'endroit où l'accident s'était produit il y a quelques années. Avec des sentiments conflictuels, je pensais qu'il était temps de descendre et de continuer à pied. C'était la première fois que je revenais ici parce que depuis moi-même j'avais évité. Cependant je ne devais pas décevoir Candy. Si elle était assez courageuse pour revenir sur lieu de l'accident, alors pourquoi pas moi ?

Alors que je menais le cheval à un petit tronc d'arbre pour attacher la bride autour, Candy contemplait des arbres au feuillage vert dans un silence pensif. Le pâturage était bordé de roses sauvages colorées et partout des jacinthes étaient en pleine floraison. Des papillons flottaient autour de nous, les oiseaux gazouillaient au-dessus et les écureuils couraient partout. Le soleil d'après-midi brillait sur la forêt hirsute, donnant à l'ensemble de la zone un regard enchanteur comme si des fées volantes pouvaient apparaître de nulle part.

Quand je retournais à ses côtés, son visage se contractait en une série de sentiments allant de la douleur à la tristesse. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me sentir découragé et affligé. Peu de temps après, elle sanglota, "A cause de moi...à cause de moi Anthony a été...

Les larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues, son corps frissonnait et ses lèvres tremblaient. Je pouvais à peine croire qu'elle se blâmait elle-même pour la mort d'Anthony. A cet instant, j'étais submergé par un raz de marée d'émotions paralysantes. _Ce n'est pas ta faute Candy. Je souhaiterai pouvoir revenir en arrière pour tout arranger..._

Le fait qu'elle avait dû souffrir intérieurement tout ce temps, me torturait l'esprit et brisait mon coeur en mille morceaux, alors je faisais un pas en avant afin de la prendre tendrement dans mes bras, pour lui donner toute la force qui me restait. Elle enfouit son visage dans ma poitrine sans aucune hésitation. Puis je me penchais pour être sûr qu'elle m'entende "Candy, c'est moi qui t'ai adoptée...c'est aussi moi qui a ordonné la chasse au renard."

Elle se figea au son de ma voix brisée et en quelques secondes, elle libéra un torrent de sanglots étouffés. Quelques larmes amères s'échappaient aussi de mes yeux et ruisselaient sur mes joues. Je fermais hâtivement mes yeux pour retenir mes larmes. Avec mon bras gauche je l'attirais encore plus près de moi, en carressant doucement le haut de son dos avec ma main droite pour tenter de la réconforter. Je me consolait en sachant qu'elle devait se sentir suffisamment en sécurité pour libérer toutes ses profondes émotions, alors je ne pouvais pas m'effondrer maintenant. Je devais être fort pour la femme que j'aimais de tout mon coeur.

Quelques instants plus tard ses pleurs diminuèrent alors je me reculais un peu d'elle et je lui parlais le plus tendrement possible, "Personne ne peut prédire ce qui nous attend au tournant, Candy. L'accident était la faute de personne. "

En réponse, elle me regarda de ses yeux étincelants et renifla. "Je suis désolé...j'ai fait un gros gachis...sur ta jolie chemise...

Oui, le haut de ma chemise était trempé par ses larmes et elle me collait comme une seconde peau, mais je ne m'en souciais pas. "Candy," je murmurais son nom d'une voix aimante. Je ne pouvais pas l'aider. "Les blessures émotionnelles ne gueriront jamais si tu continues à lutter contre tes propres sentiments. En fait cela t'aide maintenant que tu as énormément pleuré."

Puis je tendis la main pour essuyer les larmes de ses joues avec mes pouces. Elle rougissait mais continua à me fixer du regard, souriant progressivement. A cet instant, mon amour pour elle m'envahissa et je me penchais pour déposer un long baiser sur son front puis sur sa joue. Quand je me redressais quelques instants plus tard, elle me fit un sourire timide ce qui m'hypnotisait. J'ai dû alors déployer tous mes efforts pour freiner l'envie de prendre ses lèvres avec les miennes. Alors je me suis forcé à regarder ailleurs et commentais "Candy, on y va ?"

Sur le chemin du retour, je laissais le cheval marcher au pas à la place. Le soleil se couchait dans le ciel et la promenade à cheval était beaucoup plus agréable, du moins pour moi. Je me sentais comme si l'on m'avais soulagé d'un énorme fardeau. De même, Candy n'était pas aussi tendue cette fois, même si elle reposait toujours son dos contre moi. Tout au long de cet agréable silence je réfléchissais à ce qui c'était passé auparavant dans la forêt et j'étais plus qu'heureux que nous l'ayons fait ici aujourd'hui. Il s'agissait d'une étape importante pour nous deux, je pensais même une avancée pour moi. Sachant que nous étions à la fois accablés par le chagrin et profondément tourmentés concernant le tragique accident, il me semblait que j'étais moins angoissé. Je me demandais si elle ressentait les mêmes sentiments. Bien que Candy et moi ne nous voyions plus chaque jour, le lien qui nous unissait aller au-delà de l'amitié. Ce que nous avions vécu ensemble tout à l'heure avait renforcé notre lien encore plus fort, comme si nos âmes étaient reliées et que nos coeurs pouvaient communiquer sans dire un mot.

'_...Ta douleur m'interpelle._

_Elle touche mon coeur._

_Elle éveille quelque chose en moi_

_et je partage ta douleur._

_Je ne suis pas en mesure de soulager ta douleur,_

_Mais la comprendre, la partager,_

_Je fais mon possible pour que tu puisses la supporter...' _[1]

Comme une douce brise soufflait contre ses longues boucles, ses cheveux me chatouillaient le nez. Puis elle tourna la tête sur le côté pour me regarder en demandant : "Albert, t'ai-je déjà parlé de ce que Rosemary avait dit à Anthony peu de temps avant sa mort ?"

Quand je hochais la tête lentement, elle récita "Une fleur se fane pour refleurir plus belle encore. Une personne meurt pour renaître dans nos coeurs encore plus belle."

Ces mots m'interpellait. J'étais bouche bée parce que je n'avais jamais entendu Rosemary dire cela. Tandis que mon esprit essayait d'enregistrer ce que Rosemary voulait dire, Candy ajouta tristement : "Quand Anthony m'a dit cela, je ne savais pas que cela s'appliquerait plus tard à lui aussi."

Cela me semblait déprimant, mais c'était logique. Ils étaient nos proches et leurs souvenirs vivaient en nous. Tant que nous nous souviendrons d'eux, ils ne disparaîtront jamais et ne se faneraient jamais. Je réfléchissais à la raison pour laquelle Rosemary avait dit ceci à son jeune enfant. Elle était probablement déjà très malade et son instinct lui disait que ses jours étaient comptés. Par conséquent, elle avait utilisé ces mots pour consoler Anthony, pour le préparer à sa mort imminente. Je suppose qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que son fils ne vive pas longtemps non plus. Je me souviens que le petit Anthony et moi pleurions ensemble très fort sur son lit de mort et qu'à ce même moment, de mes yeux flous, j'ai vu George et Vincent verser des larmes. Depuis lors, mon beau-frère s'était montré rarement à nos réunions de famille. Cela me rappelait la vive opposition qu'ils avaient eu avant leur mariage.

Je racontais donc à Candy l'histoire d'amour de Rosemary et Vincent. En dépit d'être d'une classe sociale inférieure, Vincent était né et avait grandi dans une bonne famille. Rosemary était habituellement une personne douce et gentille mais elle pouvait être très dure et inflexible quand il s'agissait de se battre pour son propre bonheur. "Candy j'étais trop jeune pour comprendre ce qui se passait à cette époque, mais je me souviens encore de ce qu'elle avait dit à la tante Elroy."

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?" demanda Candy en inclinant la tête vers moi.

"Vincent n'a pas de lignée ou d'argent pour être recommandé mais il est l'homme que j'aime. Rien ne me rendrait plus heureuse que de passer ma vie avec lui. Si je ne peux pas l'épouser, je suis prête à renoncer à mon nom de famille à tout moment." [2]

Je voyais de la confusion dans les yeux Candy et j'ajoutais, "Cela a certainement rendu ma tante furieuse. Elle brûlait de colère. J'avais le sentiment que si, ma tante n'avait pas aimé Rosemary comme sa propre fille, ma tante l'aurait giflée inconsciemment.

Candy haleta doucement. Puis, je remarquais "Croyez-le ou non, ce qu'a dit Rosemary est resté dans mon esprit et ne m'a jamais quitté depuis. Comme elle, je me marierai seulement par amour. Personne, je dis bien personne, ne pourra me forcer à me marier avec une femme que je ne connais même pas."

Elle me regarda avec de grands yeux, examinant mon visage, comme si elle essayait de saisir le sens caché derrière mes mots. Malgré moi je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux des siens pour le moment. Bien que ses yeux étaient un peu gonflés par les larmes, elle était pour moi d'une beauté extraordinaire. En quelques secondes elle se mit à rougir sous mon regard intense et regarda au loin. Ses paupières oscillaient légèrement au milieu de son visage, encadré par ses douces boucles blondes qui viraient au doré sous le soleil. Peu de temps après, nous étions de retour dans les écuries et je pensais que c'était l'heure de mon verdict. Je ne devais pas tergiverser plus longtemps, alors je déglutissais fort et j'abordais le sujet, "Candy, cela t'interesse-t-il de voir les portraits de la famille Ardlay ?"

Elle hocha la tête de bas en haut, son visage toujours rose . Alors que je l'emmenais dans le couloir à l'intérieur de la villa, elle reconnut les lieux et demanda, "Cela conduit au solarium, n'est-ce-pas ?"

"Exact, je répondis. "Te souviens-tu que c'est l'une des salles où nous accrochons les portraits des membres de la famille qui sont décédés ?"

"Oui, bien sûr. Comment pourrai-je oublier ce jour là, Albert ?" me dit-elle avec un sourire

Je lui souriais en retour, sachant qu'elle voulait dire le jour où elle était venue avec pour seule mission de rencontrer son tuteur dans le solarium. Plus nous approchions de cette pièce et plus je devenais anxieux. J'étais sur le point de voir sa réaction à la vue de son ancien journal.

Le solarium se situait à l'est et recevait une quantité généreuse de lumière le matin, aussi il était naturellement plus sombre en fin d'après-midi. Cependant, depuis cette pièce était toujours mon repaire favori chaque fois que je faisais un tour, le maître d'hotel faisant en sorte que cette pièce soit toujours assez éclairée pour que je puisse venir à tout moment de la journée. Par conséquent, quand j'ouvrais les doubles portes vitrées, Candy fut étonnée que la lumière soit douce et tamisée à l'intérieur. C'était un grand contraste par rapport au jour où elle était venue pour la première fois un matin il y a plusieurs mois. Actuellement, les lampes étaient placées à des endroits stratégiques près du sol de la grande salle, ce qui en faisait un environnement idéal pour la méditation et la réflexion.

Elle entra et fit le tour de pièce, faisant une pause de temps en temps pour admirer chaque portrait. Je la suivais calmement et patiemment en attendant qu'elle découvre son journal, que j'avais placé au milieu de la pièce sur le seul bureau. Elle posait des questions de temps en temps sur mes ancêtres, mes parents et Rosemary. Plus tard, elle s'arrêta et regarda fixement un portrait me représentant en adolescent vêtu d'un kilt. Je me demandais si elle était capable de reconnaître que le garçon c'était moi plutôt qu'Anthony, aussi je choisis de rester silencieux. Puis elle fit un commentaire, percutant et amusant "Hey, sans aucun doute tu ressembles beaucoup à ta soeur et à Anthony..."

Ainsi cette peinture ne l'avait pas trompée, mais sa voix s'estompa quand ses yeux se sont en quelque sorte posés sur un objet se trouvant sur le bureau. Elle me jetta un regard insistant pendant une fraction de seconde avant de poser ses mains sur le journal en le prenant avec précaution comme si il était trop délicat au toucher. Cela avait suffit à faire bouillir mon sang et battre mon coeur comme un fou. Je pensais m'être préparé à cela, mais maintenant que le moment était venu, ne sachant pas ce qui allait suivre, me paralysait presque. Alors, je me retournais vers la fenêtre et je me tenais à distance afin de ne rien laisser transparaître. Je prenais une longue et profonde respiration afin de me calmer. Ensuite je fis cette remarque, "J'aurais dû te rendre ton journal plus tôt...parce que c'est...ton trésor. "

A mon grand désarroi, ma voix était assourdie, comme un murmure. Mais quoi qu'il soit, je fermais les yeux pendant quelques secondes pour me préparer à faire face aux conséquences. Puis je parlais à voix haute, "Aussi je vais te laisser et te donner un peu d'intimité. "

Cette fois-ci ma voix était neutre. Un instant plus tard, je traversais la grande pièce, mais j'entendais un bruit sourd avant qu'elle se précipite pour m'arrêter. Elle me fixa du regard pendant un bref moment avant de dire sur un ton agréable, "Albert, je te remercie. S'il te plait rappelle le moi pour que je le ramène à la maison."

Je remarquais que son journal était à nouveau sur le bureau. Je me suis dit qu'elle devait être courtoise et prévenante ou peut-être qu'elle voulait prendre son temps pour relire son journal plus tard. Je parvenais à sourire et je lui faisais remarquer "Bien sûr, il est temps d'aller dîner de toute façon."

Candy et moi aimions la nature et les grands espaces, et je voulais un dîner intime avec elle dans une atmosphère détendue. Par conséquent nous nous promenions à bord d'un bateau sur la rivière qui menait à la cabane dans les bois, cette petite maison de campagne où Candy avait rencontré Monsieur Pirate pour la première fois. Le bateau était nul autre que le bateau cygne qu'Alistair avait inventé spécialement pour Candy quelques années plus tôt et que je venais de réparer. Elle était tout simplement ravie après avoir entendu mon projet pour le dîner de ce soir et une fois que nous étions à l'intérieur de la cuisine de la cabane dans les bois, nous cuisinions ensemble afin de préparer un repas simple. Je constatais qu'elle avait grandement amélioré ses compétences culinaires et comme je l'admirais sans réserve, son visage rayonnait de fierté.

L'air était assez frais à l'extérieur. Nous avions dîné dehors dans la bonne humeur, avec notamment un magnifique coucher de soleil en toile de fond, comme une fresque murale réalisée par Dieu. Nous étions dans la crainte de paysages spectaculaires. Non seulement nous assistions à la transformation du ciel, où un spectre de couleurs chaudes s'affichait, comme le rose, le violet, le rouge, l'or et l'orange, mais nous apprécions aussi les vues et les bruits de diverses créatures de la forêt.

Comme le soleil se couchait derrière les montagnes, je lui faisais remarquer sur un ton flegmatique, "Candy, il est temps de te ramener à la maison."

Pendant une fraction de seconde, la tristesse se lisait sur ses traits, mais elle se ressaisisait assez vite portant un visage gai quand elle hochait la tête. Je m'étais arrangé pour que quelqu'un puisse venir nous chercher près de la cabane dans les bois, donc en attendant la voiture, je lui parlais d'autres choses afin d'alléger ma peine même si Candy me manquait déjà. Elle répondait poliment, ses yeux émeraudes reflétant l'éclat du plaisir.

Plus tard, je la ramenais au solarium pour qu'elle récupère son journal, et je lui dis : J'ai un autre cadeau pour toi, Candy. J'ai aussi acheté quelques souvenirs pour les enfants de la maison Pony. S'il te plait attend moi ici."

"Non", rétorqua-t-elle. "Puis-je aller avec toi à la place ?"

Comme en réponse je haussais les épaules, elle prit le journal sur le bureau et me suivit. Je lui donnais son cadeau, emballé dans une grande boite avec du papier fantaisie et un ruban. Elle le prit avec un enthousisame infantin et demanda si elle pouvait l'ouvrir tout de suite. Je secouais la tête et je riais. "Candy s'il te plait soit patiente."

Elle fit semblant de bouder ce qui me fit rire. Maintenant que la lune avait fait son apparitionil faisait un peu froid, alors je l'aidais à mettre son manteau de printemps qu'elle portait plus tôt aujourd'hui. Ensuite, le majordome envoya deux membres du personnel domestique pour nous aider à porter tous les cadeaux à la voiture et quand tout était prêt, je lui ouvrait la porte du passager et lui disait en faisant une révérence, "Etes-vous prête, Milady ?"

Nous étions beaucoup plus calme pendant le trajet comme si nous étions tous les deux perdus dans nos pensées. Pour moi, je ne savais pas quand je serais en mesure de lui rendre visite à nouveau et quand je le ferais, probablement que je saurais quel est mon rôle dans sa vie. Indépendamment de ce qui devait se passer, je devais me rappeler que son bonheur était tout ce qui comptait pour moi. Oui j'étais juste humain et j'avais mes propres faiblesses, mais je ne devrais pas éviter le problème.

Au moment où nous sommes arrivés à la maison de Pony, les enfants étaient déjà au lit, Mademoiselle Pony et Soeur Maria sont venues pour nous aider à apporter tous les cadeaux à l'orphelinat et quand nous avions terminé, j'ai dit avec le coeur lourd, "Je dois y aller maintenant. "

Candy offrit rapidement, "Laisse moi te raccompagner."

Par conséquent je disais au revoir à Mademoiselle Pony et à Soeur Maria avant Candy et je marchais vers la voiture. Je souriais nerveusement et je posais mes mains sur ses épaules. "Candy, cela a été une longue journée pour vous, alors"

Elle m'interrompa en se jetant sur moi. Mon coeur fondit quand elle enroula ses bras autour de ma taille et posa sa joue sur ma poitrine, bien que très brièvement. Puis elle se détacha de moi et dit les larmes aux yeux, "Bonne nuit, Albert. Fais attention en rentrant."

Je lui fit un baiser sur la joue et répondis, "Bonne nuit. S'il te plaît, écris-moi à nouveau d'accord ?"

Hochant la tête, elle me fit un signe de la main. Puis je me traînais en me rendant à la voiture. Une fois le moteur allumé, je lui disais, "Prends soin de toi Candy. "

Elle répondit en demandant, "Toi aussi. Vais-je te revoir bientôt ?"

"Je vais essayer" C'est tout ce que je pouvais dire à ce stade. Comme je m'éloignais, je me décidais à ne pas regarder en arrière.

_(A suivre...)_

Note :

[1] Extrait de "Douleur spirituelle" de Jean Vernier.

[2] Ce passage est tiré de la lettre de Candy à Anthony dans CCFS épilogue. J'ai reformulé un peu l'histoire.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

Quand enfin j'étais de retour à la villa de Lakewood, tout le personnel domestique s'était retiré pour la journée, à l'exception de ma nounou. En fait, elle m'attendait dans le hall d'accueil près de l'entrée afin de ne pas me rater.

"Nanny pourquoi êtes vous restée aussi tard ? Voulez-vous que je vous raccompagne à la maison ?

Elle hocha la tête lentement avec un sourire maternel. "Je vais rester dans le quartier du personnel cette nuit. Ils ont des chambres vacantes."

"Super !" Je répondis. C'est dommage que je ne puisse pas vous voir demain matin parce que je dois partir avant l'aube afin de me rendre à nouveau à Chicago. "

"Je sais, je sais, Maître William. J'ai juste quelques mots à dire."

Alors elle me demanda de l'accompagner jusqu'au quartier du personnel domestique. Sur notre chemin, elle me demanda franchement, "Maître William, vous aimez Miss Candice, n'est-ce pas ?"

Même si elle était d'un âge avancé, je me rendais compte qu'elle avait encore l'esprit vif. Comment devais-je faire pour commencer à répondre à cette question ? Et combien de temps j'avais ? Deux minutes ?

Alors que je réfléchissais quoi répondre, elle continua son monologue, "Je l'ai vu dans vos yeux maître. Vous avez les doux yeux bleus de votre père, vous savez ? Quand il est tombé amoureux de votre mère, la façon dont il la regardait était exactement la même."

Je lui souriais simplement et elle le prit comme un "oui" de ma part. Elle me regarda pendant une fraction de seconde avant de me gronder gentiment, "Ne faites pas attendre Mademoiselle Candice trop longtemps. Elle a des sentiments pour vous."

Cela me coupa le souffle et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'exprimer des doutes, "Vous croyez ?"

Elle claqua sa langue et secoua sa tête comme si je le savais mieux que personne, mais un instant plus tard, elle commenta simplement : "Sinon pourquoi aurait-elle passé son précieux dimanche avec vous ?"

Avant que je puisse répondre, elle me questionna en froncant légèrement les sourcils, "Si l'adoption est le seul obstacle, c'est facile d'y remédier, n'est ce pas ?"

Alors, je pensais qu'elle avait dû apprendre par d'autres membres du personnel de la maison ma relation avec Candy et je prononçais, "Ce n'est pas le seul problème."

A présent, nous avions atteint sa chambre et elle tournait la tête de gauche à droite comme si elle s'assurait qu'il n'y avait personne autour de nous à l'heure actuelle avant de lâcher une autre bombe dans un murmure : "Maître William, la réputation est très importante pour une jeune dame."

J'en perdais mes mots. _A quoi fait-elle allusion ?_

Puis quelque chose m'interpella. Les serviteurs avaient sûrement entendu parler du fait que Candy et moi avions l'habitude de vivre ensemble. Eh bien, grâce à Neil Leagan, qui en avait fait part à chaque invité présent à sa soi-disante fête de fiançailles avec Candy, nous avions été exposés au ridicule.

"Nanny, Candy est innocente et pure dans tous les sens du terme !" Je répondis à voix basse bien que je bouillonnais de l'intérieur.

"Mais vous ne pouvez-pas empêcher les gens de répandre des rumeurs, Maître."

Après lui avoir souhaité une bonne nuit, en revenant dans ma chambre, je réfléchissais sérieusement à ce que je pouvais faire pour protéger la réputation de Candy à partir de maintenant. Il était évident qu'elle était victime de sales ragots maintenant. Je devais probablement éviter de la fréquenter pour un certain temps, à moins que...ma nounou supposait que Candy, ressentait des sentiments spéciaux à mon égard.

La semaine suivante était la semaine la plus pénible que je n'avais jamais eu. Bien que mon emploi du temps frénétique m'occupait l'esprit la plupart du temps, j'étais chaque jour qui passait de plus en plus impatient, dans l'attente d'une lettre de Candy. Vers la fin de la semaine George m'informa que nous devions aller à New-York pour quelques jours pour régler certains problèmes urgents avec l'un de nos plus importants partenaires d'affaires. Par conséquent nous partions pour New-York le dimanche.

Quand nous sommes revenus à Chicago dans le milieu de la semaine, j'étais ravi de voir la lettre de Candy dans mon bureau de la maison. Je souhaitais pouvoir la lire tout de suite, mais je devais dîner avec ma famille d'abord. Plus tard dans la soirée, après le dîner, je m'étais retiré dans mon bureau et j'ouvrais la lettre de Candy. Avec des sentiments mitigés, je commençais à lire.

'_Cher Monsieur William Albert Ardlay ou Petit Bert,_

_Petit Bert, travailles-tu encore aujourd'hui ?_

_Je suis de retour de la Clinique Joyeuse du Docteur Martin comme toujours et je viens juste de mettre les enfants au lit._

_Petit Bert... Je suis très, très heureuse que tu m'aies révélé ce nom ! _

_...'_

Je secouais la tête en soupirant de résignation. Je lui avait dit de m'appeler 'Bert' ou 'Grand Bert', mais je supposais qu'elle aimait mieux le surnom d'origine.

Elle poursuivait en décrivant ses sentiments et ses expériences de ce jour quand nous étions allés ensemble à Lakewood y compris le moment où elle avait pleuré dans mes bras dans la forêt.

'_... tu avais gardé la même angoisse en toi._

_Je suis désolée, j'ai pleuré si fort sur ta poitrine. J'ai froissé ta belle chemise'._

_..._

_Je sens comme si on m'avait donnée une nouvelle vie._

_Albert, je te remercie beaucoup !_

_...'_

plus tard, elle arrivait finalement au point qui m'intéressait.

'_...Oui, ce journal est plein de références à Terry._

_J'étais également concernée dans le journal._

_Maintenant, j'ai le journal que tu m'a rendu à mes côtés.'_

Je faisais une pause ici pour prendre quelques respirations apaisantes. C'est cela que j'attendais.

'_Je ne l'ai pas ouvert, cependant._

_Je vais te laisser en prendre soin encore._

_Tout comme quand tu m'a présenté à nouveau ton badge que je te t'avais rendu une fois.'_

Je ne pensais pas la comprendre à ce moment là, donc je relisais cette partie au moins trois fois pour m'assurer que je lisais les mots correctement, en essayant de lire entre ses lignes en même temps. Il était clair qu'elle savait ce qu'il y avait dans son journal, mais n'était-elle pas au moins curieuse de ce qu'elle avait écrit de retour de Londres ? Quelque chose l'impliquait-elle pour qu'elle ne l'ouvre pas ? En outre pourquoi voulait-elle que je le garde pour elle ? Pourquoi ne pas le donner à ses mères adoptives ou simplement le ranger, quelque part dans sa boîte à trésor par exemple ?

Etant confus, j'avais du mal à me concentrer quand je lisais le reste de sa lettre étonnante.

'_Comme est cruel et beau le passage du temps._

_Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui se passera dans le monde dans les jours à venir._

_Mais je peux croire que tous les doux souvenirs resteront dans mon coeur. Et à cause d'eux, je serai en mesure de passer à travers les difficultés.'_

Je l'admirais vraiment. Personne ne sait ce que l'avenir nous réserve, mais elle était confiante et optimiste comme toujours. Cependant, pourquoi avait-elle changé brusquement de sujet ?

'_Je suis — très reconnaissante à mes parents qui m'ont abandonnée à la maison de Pony. _

_Merci pour cela, j'ai pu te rencontrer !'_

Quoi ? Elle parle de moi ? Que son adversité d'être orpheline l'avait conduite vers moi ?

'_C'est moi qui ne pourrai jamais vous remercier assez._

_Oui, Albert._

_C'est là que réside mon bonheur ; maintenant. _

_Ah, Je ne pense pas que je vais être capable de dormir à nouveau cette nuit._

_Mais, je souhaite Petit Bert rêver le plus fantastique rêve. _

_Avec amour et gratitude,_

_Candy'_

Je posais sa lettre sur mon bureau et je m'enfonçais dans mon fauteuil les yeux bien fermés. Aucun mot ne pouvait décrire actuellement ma nervosité. D'une part j'ai grandi en étant formé à utiliser mes compétences de discernement. Plutôt que de tirer des conclusions ou de faire des hypothèses, je devais essayer de voir les choses d'un point de vue objectif autant que possible. D'autre part, j'étais à peine capable de maîtriser cette montée effrénée d'espoir dans ma poitrine et encore moins d'utiliser la partie rationnelle de mon cerveau pour comprendre le sens de ses mots.

Je prenais ma plume afin d'essayer de lui répondre, mais mes pensées étaient tellement emmêlées que plus j'essayais d'y mettre de l'ordre et plus je me sentais accablé. C'était comme si mon esprit allé exploser d'une minute à l'autre.

Avec une feuille blanche devant moi, je reconnaissais que je ne pouvais pas résister à mes tourments plus longtemps. Etant agité, je me levais brusquement et je passais un appel téléphonique à George. Il devait être à la maison maintenant. Quand il me répondit à l'autre bout du fil, je lui demandais si je pouvais prendre un jour de congé demain. Avant qu'il ne réponde, j'ajoutais "C'est à propos de ma vie et de mon bonheur, George. Je dois aller à la Maison de Pony tout de suite."

Il ne disait pas un mot après cela. Il devait penser que j'avais perdu l'esprit, mais probablement qu'il était trop discret pour me le dire. Parce que d'une part il serait minuit quand j'arriverai à la Maison de Pony et d'autre part Candy serait sûrement endormie alors. Pourtant, avec des questions comme "Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait me dire dans sa lettre ?" et "Que faire si j'ai tout à fait tort ?" qui me harcelaient constamment, je n'étais pas en mesure de me reposer cette nuit. Je devais la voir avant qu'elle se rende à son travail demain matin.

Quand j'étais sur le point de briser ce silence pesant, George pris enfin la parole, "Ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur William. Je vais prendre les dispositions nécessaires au bureau, mais c'est un long trajet pour se rendre là-bas. Voulez-vous que je vous tienne compagnie ?"

"Je vous remercie pour votre offre, George. Je m'en sens capable."

"Certainement. Tout le meilleur pour vous, Monsieur William. S'il vous plaît mes salutations à Mademoiselle Candice," répondit-il calmement.

Je le remerciais et je raccrochais. Avant que je parte, j'écrivais une note brève pour ma tante que je laissais sur mon bureau.

'_Chère Tante Elroy,_

_Ne vous affolez pas si vous ne me voyez pas ici. Je ne me suis pas enfui. Je reviendrai demain soir.'_

_William'_

Je devais prendre garde encore et encore pour ne pas conduire trop vite. Bien que ma voiture était en excellent état, la dernière chose que je voulais maintenant, c'était que ma voiture tombe en panne au milieu de nulle part. Dans le même temps, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'avoir des doutes à propos de ce que Candy ressentait pour moi, même si sa lettre semblait indiquer que ce n'était pas seulement un voeu de ma part. Tout au moins, sa façon d'agir avec son vieux journal me donnait une forte preuve que Terry faisait partie du passé maintenant. Dans tous les cas, peu importe ce qui allait se passer ce soir, je n'allais pas regretter de m'aventurer dans l'inconnu. Une fois que j'aurai confirmé à Candy que mes sentiments allaient au-delà de l'amitié, alors il sera temps pour moi de lui avouer mon amour.

Avec des pensées troublantes, je me rendais compte que je serrai le volant un peu trop fort. Mes doigts étaient devenus blancs lorsque je coupais le moteur. Je choisissais de ne pas me garer en face de la Maison de Pony car je craignais que le bruit du moteur ne vienne pertuber leur sommeil. Comme prévu, le croissant de lune était déjà haut dans le ciel sans nuages, où certaines constellations étaient visibles à l'oeil nu. Je laissais mon regard errait aux alentours. Bien qu'ils semblaient déserts à l'heure actuelle, j'entendais les hibous hululer de temps en temps. Je pouvais aussi reconnaître l'arbre favori de Candy au sommet de la colline de Pony par l'échelle de corde qui pendait à l'une de ses plus fortes branches.

_Attendez une minute, c'est quelqu'un qui se balance sur une échelle de corde ? A cette heure de la nuit ?_

Impossible d'en croire mes yeux. Je courrais à toute vitesse vers cet arbre. La silhouette semblait familière. La brise glaciale de la nuit soufflait dans ses longs cheveux bouclés et mon coeur et l'esprit s'emballaient avec une émotion pure quand je pensais reconnaître cette personne. Quand je m'approchais, je ralentissais intentionnellement. Elle soupira profondément et sauta de l'échelle de corde, ses mains tenant le manteau qui reposait sur ses épaules. Alors seulement elle sentit que quelqu'un l'approchait et elle tourna la tête dans ma direction. Comme si elle avait vu un fantôme, involontairement elle inspira soudainement et mis sa main sur sa bouche pour cacher son étonnement. Elle aurait probablement crié s'il n'avait pas été aussi tard dans la nuit.

Quand j'avancais vers elle, elle se figea, en me regardant incrédule. En quelques secondes elle begaya, "Oh mon...mon Dieu ! Cela ne peut pas...se produire..." Le manteau d'hiver que je lui avait donné plus tôt comme souvenir de Sao Paulo glissait de ses épaules, mais elle ne l'avais pas remarqué. Puis elle se moqua d'elle-même en se frottant le visage vigoureusement, "Je dois rêver. Il est temps de retourner à l'intérieur.

Comme son manteau était tombé par terre, elle se baissa pour le ramasser, et c'est alors que je prononçais son nom doucement pour attirer son attention. Elle sursauta littéralement et tomba sur ses fesses. De toute évidence, elle était en état de choc aussi je m'asseyais à ses côtés pour faire en sorte que mes yeux soient à la hauteur des siens. Il était important pour moi de capter toutes ses émotions à travers ses yeux.

Puis je remettais son manteau sur ses épaules et elle détournait rapidement ses yeux sur ses genoux, ses jambes repliées sur le côté de son corps. Il faisait sombre, même si le clair de lune était brillant au-dessus des cimes des arbres, donc je ne pouvais pas dire si elle rougissait ou pas. Mais à en juger par le fait qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de gigoter, elle était tout à fait consciente que je la regardais fixement. Le fait qu'elle soit embarrassée sous mon regard me rendait à la fois nerveux et excité, provoquant la chair de poule dans mon cou. Le moment tant attendu était arrivé, sans plus attendre, je lui montrais la lettre dans ma main. "Je viens de recevoir ça et je ne pouvais pas attendre pour t'en parler, Candy."

"Oui," murmura-telle avec hésitation. "Je ne peux pas dormir ... me demandant..."

Elle hésitait à révéler ce qu'elle était sur le point de dire. Actuellement j'avais des milliers de papillons qui grouillaient dans mon estomac, alors je lui posais la question, "Tu te demandes si j'ai bien reçu ta lettre ou encore comment je vais y répondre ?"

"Les deux," sa réponse brève s'échappa de sa bouche tandis qu'elle baissait sa tête encore plus à ma question.

Il y eut un déclic en moi quand je saisissais combien elle se souciait de ma réponse. Me sentant encouragé, j'avalais la boule au fond de ma gorge et je dis, "Candy, quand tu as dit..."

Je m'arrêtais pour transformer mes pensées en mot cohérents, en m'efforcant de bien faire les choses et elle leva les yeux vers moi dans l'expectative. Puis je raclais ma gorge et je continuais, "Tu es reconnaissante à tes parents pour..."

Ma respiration s'accélérait de nouveau parce que je ne pouvais même pas dire le mot "abandon". Le mot lui-même évoquait un fort sentiments négatif, mais elle continua ma phrase à ma place, "Oui je suis reconnaissante. Sinon je ne t'aurais pas rencontré ici."

C'était exactement ce que je voulais qu'elle clarifie, "Es-tu reconnaissante, parce que plus tard je t'ai adoptée dans ma famille ?"

Elle était impertubable à cet instant et secouait la tête d'un air déterminé, cherchant à croiser mon regard. Je pouvais entendre mon rythme cardiaque résonnait dans mes oreilles, mais je ne manquais pas ses mots à suivre : "Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Albert. Ne nous sommes nous pas rencontrés ici sur la colline de Pony pour la première fois ?"

Alors elle voulait dire à l'époque où nous nous étions rencontrés quand je lui étais apparu portant un kilt. Le surnom qu'elle m'avait donné après cette brève rencontre faisait que je me sentais encore gêné, mais cela restait un secret entre elle et moi. Depuis lors, nous nous étions croisés maintes et maintes fois par hasard ; nos vies étaient intimement et indéniablement liées. Actuellement, je me sentais plus que reconnaissant à Dieu que jamais, un sourire sincère se dessinait sur mon visage et je pensais qu'il était temps pour ma prochaine étape.

Je cherchais dans ma poche et je sortais une boîte à bijoux portant l'insigne des Ardlay. Je retournais sa main et je la posais dans sa paume. Elle me regardait d'un air curieux, je hochais la tête en souriant et je disais, "S'il te plaît ouvre la."

Dans la boîte à bijoux, il y avait une épingle de kilt en argent qui correspondait au médaillon que Candy avait gardé toutes ces années comme son amulette. Je lui disait : "Le médaillon que je t'ai remis ainsi que cette épingle font partie du même ensemble, conçu et fait à la main en Ecosse il y a de nombreuses années et qui m'ont été transmis par mes ancêtres.

Puis elle me demanda à quoi servait cette épingle. "L'épingle du kilt est un bijou porté sur le coin inférieur à l'avant du kilt." je répondis. "Il a été conçu pour ajouter du poids à cette partie du kilt pour maintenir le rabat ou éviter qu'il se soulève.

"Comme c'est beau et exquis !" s'exclamait-elle tout en tournant et retournant l'épingle, le reflet du clair de lune la rendant encore plus brillante.

"Oui, je le pense aussi." Puis je lui prenais ce bijou et je l'épinglais près du col de son manteau d'hiver comme une broche en disant "Par conséquent je veux que tu le gardes maintenant Candy."

Elle secoua la tête instantanément, en me montrant le médaillon qui pendait à son cou. "J'ai déjà ceci."

"C'est différent," J'insistais. "Pourtant je dois dire que cela signifie beaucoup pour moi que tu le portes encore avec toi."

"Parce que mon prince me manque beaucoup," marmonna-t-elle, en évitant mon regard.

Sa réponse me prit par surprise et comme si cela ne me touchait pas assez, elle ajouta d'une voix à peine plus qu'un murmure, "Je n'ai pas été capable de beaucoup dormir depuis le jour où il est venu pour m'emmener à Lakewood avec lui..."

Sa voix était de plus en plus basse, et j'étais extrêmement touché. A ce moment là, la brise soufflait ses cheveux sur son visage. Je faisais appel à mon courage pour atteindre et repousser les mèches de ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles, me tenant prêt pour la prochaine étape. Elle leva les yeux, une lueur fugace de timidité traversa ses yeux. Mon coeur battait la chamade, mais je reussissais à répondre, "Candy, tu me manques aussi. Tu es l'objet de mes rêves et de mes pensées ."

En entendant cela de ma part, elle semblait agitée, un sourire réconfortant se formait sur ses lèvres. Puis je poursuivais en formulant mon souhait "Candy, fais moi une faveur, veux-tu ?"

Rapidement son sourire disparut, ses traits étaient maintenant empreints de consternation. Je me déplaçais un peu plus près d'elle avant de lui murmurer, "A partir de maintenant, s'il te plait oublie que je suis ton tuteur légal."

Immédiatement la crainte se dissipa de ses yeux et elle se détendit après avoir poussé un long soupir de soulagement. Puis elle consentit en hochant la tête avec enthousiasme tout en répondant d'une voix mesurée "Je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme mon tuteur, Albert."

"Super," je murmurais alors que j'oberservais minutieusement les traits de son visage. Elle semblait avoir du mal à rencontrer mes yeux ce soir et elle détournait son regard à nouveau. Il n'y avait pas de meilleur moment que maintenant, aussi je soulevais doucement son menton pour lui faire face avant de poser la question qui hantait mon esprit depuis longtemps, "Alors qui suis-je pour toi ?"

Elle répondit sans hésitation, "Tu es le Prince de la Colline."

Une soudaine montée d'adrénaline me parcourait. Sachant que le Prince de la colline était son premier amour innocent et le fantasme qu'elle gardait secrètement depuis de nombreuses années, sa réponse directe agitait mon coeur et l'âme au delà de la mesure. Par conséquent, je posais mes mains sur son visage, caressant doucement ses joues chaudes et je disais, "La raison pour laquelle je te donne l'épingle du kilt est qu'il existe d'autres accessoires du même ensemble. Tu garderas le médaillon et l'épingle et je vais garder le reste avec moi...jusqu'à ce qu'un jour tous ces accessoires soient à nouveau réunis.

Visiblement stupéfaite, elle me regarda intensément, essayant de lire dans mes pensées. Ses yeux écarquillés et ses sourcils relevés d'un air interrogateur. Alors, je concluais tranquillement d'une voix distincte, "L'épingle du kilt est le signe de ma promesse...qu'un jour toi et moi serons ensemble."

Malgré qu'il faisait sombre maintenant, je pouvais voir qu'elle était aux prises avec ses larmes. Sa bouche s'entrouvrait à plusieurs reprises avant qu'elle ne prononce d'une voix tremblante : "Je suis une humble orpheline sans origine..."

"Ça m'est égal !" je retorquais fort. J'étais surpris par le volume de ma voix, mais je continuais malgré tout, "Cela n'a pas vraiment d'importance pour moi d'où tu viens Candy. Je t'aime comme tu es !"

Avec ses yeux ronds brillants dans le clair de lune elle fit d'autres commentaires, "Mais tu devrais être conscient que la Grande Tante Elroy dédaigne mon passé de tout son coeur..."

Comme elle faisait une pause, ses épaules se relâchaient par inadvertance. J'allais contre argumenter, mais je décider de l'écouter parce sa voix était libre de frustration ou d'apitoiement d'elle-même, comme si elle exposait juste les faits. Elle continait ensuite, "Son attitude me le prouve, bien que j'admette qu'elle semble moins hostile envers moi ces derniers temps."

"Permet moi d'en parler avec ma tante", je lui assurais confiant. "Je reconnais qu'elle est pleine de préjugés, mais je suis un homme de caractère. Elle n'est pas le chef de la famille_, je le suis_. D'ailleurs, je vais m'employer pour te protéger de ses préjudices."

Puis je m'arrêtais pour la regarder pendant un moment. Elle ne semblait pas tout à fait convaincue, mais quand nos regards se croisèrent, je lui demandais sérieusement, "Plus important encore... es-tu prête à prendre une place importante dans ma vie ?"

Ma question allait la faire pleurer, mais elle me fit un signe exagéré tout de suite après et mon coeur bondissait de joie. Je pris ses deux mains dans les miennes et je lui avouais, "Candy, quand j'ai retrouvé ma mémoire, ton visage souriant à été la première image qui a surgie de mon esprit et j'ai tout de suite sû que tu avais capturé mon coeur."

Ma voix était pleine d'émotions. Elle allait prendre la parole, mais elle haletait quand je la serrais dans mes bras, en chuchotant à son oreille "Candy, je t'aime depuis si longtemps, pas comme ma soeur ou ma protégé, mais comme une femme."

En réponse elle me serra très fortement, et en peu de temps je sentais que ma chemise devenait de plus en plus humide. Je souhaitais que nous puissions rester dans les bras de l'un et l'autre pour l'éternité, mais en même temps je voulais plus que ça maintenant. Quelques instants plus tard, elle me regarda les larmes au yeux et parla d'une voix rauque, "Je t'aime aussi, Albert. Je ne le savais pas jusqu'à que tu aies disparu de ma vie. Tu m'as tellement manqué que ton visage occupait toutes mes pensées."

Sa confession m'émut aux larmes aussi. Je clignais des yeux et je séchais le coin de ses yeux avec le bout des doigts. "Ne pleure pas maintenant, Candy. Tu te souviens que tu es plus jolie quand tu souris ?"

Instantanément, elle me récompensa avec un sourire si éclatant qui faisait battre mon pouls comme un tambour. Mes doigts se déplaçaient ensuite sur ses lèvres pulpeuses. Elle se raidit, sa respiration s'accélérait en prévision et je me penchais pour presser mes lèvres sur les siennes tendrement comme jamais. A l'instant même où nous lèvres se sont connectées, je me sentais tellement complet et entier, comme si le vide dans mon coeur était enfin rempli ou que la pièce manquante du puzzle était finalement en place.

Oh, comme j'avais voulu lui transmettre tout l'amour que je portais dans mon coeur. Mon rêve était aujourd'hui devenu réalité. Elle était si douce et simple que quand elle répondit véritablement en enroulant ses bras autour de mon cou, je brisais le baiser et je déposais une traînée de légers baisers sur son front, ses paupières, ses taches de rousseur sur le nez et des deux côtés de ses joues. Puis je scellais à nouveau ses lèvres avec les miennes et j'enroulais mes bras autour de sa taille fine afin de la rapprocher de moi pour approndir le baiser. De la façon dont elle m'embrassait en retour, je savais qu'elle m'aimait et qu'elle en avait envie autant que moi. Nos rythmes cardiaques augmentaient à chaque minute qui passait, notre respiration devenait difficile.

Quand l'air devenait une nécessité, nous nous sommes séparés. Je la regardais droit dans les yeux, en caressant sa joue douce avec amour et affection. Reposant sa tête sur mon épaule, elle maintenait le conctact visuel avec moi pendant que ses doigts parcouraient tendrement mes cheveux. Ses lèvres gonflées de tout ces baisers, formait un sourire satisfait sur son visage rouge. Comme moi, elle était aussi essoufflée, sa poitrine se soulevant fortement.

Un long moment plus tard, je savais qu'il y avait une petite chapelle attenante à la Maison de Pony, aussi je suggerais, "Candy, allons à la chapelle maintenant."

Elle leva un sourcil et demanda, "Pourquoi ?"

"Tu le sauras bientôt !" fût ma réponse évasive.

Une fois que nous étions à l'intérieur de la chapelle, je trouvais un banc chêne près de l'autel. Puis je lui faisais signe pour qu'elle s'agenouille à côté de moi. Elle se conforma tout de suite et joignait volontiers ses mains. Quand je m'inclinais, elle suivait le mouvement. Puis je priais à haute voix, "Mon Dieu, je déclare ici mon amour à Mademoiselle Candice White. Je promets de partager avec elle un amour, une vie. Je vais l'aimer à chaque instant, partager sa peine et sa joie de la vie chaque jour, chaque nuit et chaque matin. S'il vous plaît laissez-moi être son refuge, la protegeant de ses peurs." [1]

Quand je me tournais pour lui faire face, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Alors je lui disais : Crois-moi, Candy. Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour tenir mes promesses et je vais annuler l'adoption dès que je retourne à Chicago." Elle hocha la tête, montrant sa foi en moi.

Puis je lui faisait part d'un autre secret de ma défunte soeur, "Dans le pire des cas, nous pourrons nous enfuir ensemble comme Rosemary et Vincent. Ils avaient obtenu l'aide de George. Tu peux imaginer comment ma tante brûlait de rage à l'epoque." [2]

Elle était sans aucun doute étonnée, me dévisageant longuement. Pourtant après un court laps de temps, elle posa sa main droite comme si elle faisait un voeu. Elle proclama, "Albert, partout où tu iras, j'irai aussi !"

Juste après, elle jetta ses bras autour de moi, enfouissant son visage contre ma poitrine. Je riais en disant avec ma voix douce, "Doucement, doucement Candy. Je ne pars pas encore, mais je pense vraiment que tu devrais aller au lit maintenant."

Pourtant elle refusait de coopérer. "Où vas-tu te reposer, Albert?"

"Dans ma voiture. J'ai apporté une couverture avec moi."

"Emmène avec toi s'il te plaît."

Sa réponse me prit au dépourvu et elle me regarda avec une expression suppliante. Notant ma réticence, elle me rappela la nuit que nous avions passée ensemble quand nous étions bloqués en pleine campagne près d'un lac après qu'elle soit tombée dans le piège de Neil. J'essayais de l'en dissuader, mais elle semblait obstinée à ne pas me laisser partir. Finalement, je cédais à son désir. Nous nous étions blottis l'un à l'autre sur le siège arrière de la voiture, partageant la même couverture pour nous tenir au chaud. Peu de temps s'était écoulé avant que nous plongions à nouveau dans une autre série de baisers passionnés. Après cela elle s'endormit la première, un sourire satisfait sur son visage angélique. Je luttais pour que mes yeux ne se ferment pas et j'enroulais très légèrement mes doigts dans ses mèches soyeuses. Je l'aimais beaucoup et je voulais la tenir et la regarder dormir pour le restant de ma vie. Rapidement je m'assoupissais aussi, rêvant de mon avenir avec la femme que j'aimais.

**Epilogue **

Quand j'ouvrais les yeux, peu après l'aube, la lumière de soleil inondait la chambre, redonnant des couleurs à l'environnement. Le lit était si confortable, les draps douillets et soyeux. Je tournais la tête sur le côté pour admirer ma jeune épouse, qui était couchée sur le côté me faisant face, profondément endormie. Je me disais qu'elle était trop fatiguée pour se réveiller.

En la regardant dormir, le bonheur et le sérénité imprégnait tout mon être. Comme l'homme le plus heureux sur terre, un sourire de satisfaction se propageait rapidement sur mon visage quand je me rappelai les détails sur la façon dont ma femme et moi avions consommé notre amour pour la première fois. Dès l'instant où je suis entré dans cette chambre la nuit dernière, la portant dans mes bras pour la nuit de noce, de dormir ensemble maintenant dans le lit, l'expérience était tout simplement incroyable et inoubliable.

Candy était toujours dans sa robe de mariée quand je l'ai couchée sur le lit. Comme je l'aidais à se déshabiller, l'aspect indéniable de l'amour et de la confiance dans ses yeux, avait fait battre mon coeur comme jamais auparavant, comme s'il allait éclater dans ma poitrine à chaque seconde. Alors je me suis forcé à prendre mon temps. C'était notre première nuit en tant que mari et femme et je devais être doux et tendre. Quand j'ai glissé mes doigts sous ses sous-vêtements et que je façonnais ses courbes féminines, elle s'agitait de plus en plus, mais elle ne broncha pas bien que ses mains saisissaient nerveusement mes bras. Enfin, la dernière partie de ses vêtements était retiré. Entièrement nue, elle était incroyablement belle, ses seins magnifiques et fermes et ses cuisses extrêmement alléchantes.

Inutile de dire, que dans un rien de temps, nous avions commencé une série de profonds baisers prolongés. Sa peau crémeuse était lisse et parfaite, son parfum fleuri enivrant et mon but était de goûter et toucher chaque partie de son être. Puis je déplaçais ses cheveux bouclés de façon à planter des baisers le long de son cou, sur ses épaules et sur toutes les courbes de son corps.

Sans doute elle était très timide et un peu gênée au début, mais elle avait réussi à retirer mon kilt. Je pouvais voir que ses joues étaient rouges écarlates même sous la lumière des bougies. Plus d'une fois elle avait exprimé son désir de me faire plaisir, ainsi elle était prête à apprendre et à me suivre. En peu de temps, ses yeux s'enflammaient avec passion quand elle répondait ardemment à mes baisers et à mes caresses. Elle s'était imposée rapidement, en prenant même des initiatives parfois, me donnant la sensation que je brûlais de l'intérieur.

A l'entendre gémir et se plaindre, je pouvais à peine attendre de faire plus qu'un avec elle, mais nous avions continué à nous embrasser et à nous caresser jusqu'à ce que j'étais certain que son corps était prêt pour ça. Même si elle a poussé un cri et grimaça dans mes bras quand je l'ai prise la première fois, elle m'a rassuré en me disant qu'elle allait bien. Quand plus tard elle criait sa satisfaction, je ne m'étais pas senti plus euphorique de toute ma vie et je savais que j'avais le droit de terminer ainsi. Je n'avais jamais prévu que faire l'amour à Candy pourrait être aussi intense et merveilleux, entraînant un profond sentiments d'accomplissement qui faisait que la vie en valait la peine.

Aucun de nous ne voulait se reposer après ça, si bien que nous avons fait l'amour encore et encore jusqu'à ce que nous soyons totalement épuisés avec plus du tout d'énergie pour explorer l'autre. Alors que nous savourions notre expérience récente je l'attirai près de moi et elle enveloppait tendrement ses bras autour de ma poitrine, sa tête sous mon menton et son visage niché dans le creux de mon cou. Avec nos corps nus enchevêtrés, nous avions echangé des caresses sensuelles dans un murmure avant d'être totalement épuisés laissant le sommeil prendre le dessus.

Étonnement, juste à ce moment là, mon corps la désirait encore. Comment cela peut-être possible ?"

Ne voulant pas la réveiller, je sortais doucement du lit pour me rendre à la salle de bain. Mais une note sous la porte de la salle de bain attira mon attention et je reconnaissais son écriture. Elle avait dû la laisser ici pendant que je dormais. Après l'avoir lu, je me sentais si heureux de l'avoir et mes yeux débordaient de bonheur.

'_Cher Petit Bert, _

_Mon très beau Prince de la Colline, je sais que tu m'aimes sans réserve parce que :_

_Tu as toujours agi afin que je me sente protégée et chérie, tu te soucies réellement de mes joies et de mes peines, tu comprends mes sentiments comme personne d'autre ne l'a fait et plus encore._

_Surtout, tu as toujours était là pour moi, comme mon meilleur ami, pour me soutenir et me guider. _

_J'ai besoin de toi, je te veux et je t'aime !_

_Avec amour et gratitude,_

_Candy'_

FIN

=o=o=o=

**Note de l'auteur :**

Merci beaucoup pour la lecture. J'espère que vous aimez la fin. J'ai souhaité cette histoire courte, ainsi je n'ai rien écrit sur la façon dont Albert et Candy ont surmonté les obstacles inévitables pour se marier. Pour votre intérêt, j'ai écrit quelque chose de long sur ce passage dans mon autre courte histoire "It Must Have Been Love".

**Note :**

[1] Inspiré de la chanson "All I Ask Of You" de The Phantom Of The Opera.

[2] Ceci est basé de l'ancien roman CC. Je crois que Albert et Candy auraient eu assez de cran pour le faire si tout le reste avait échoué.


End file.
